TRISTEZAS
by Lyslee
Summary: Este es el primer F+F que escribi, y es de todos mis fics, mi favorito. Ya esta el capitulo 5: ¡¡¡Tenshi y Kaze en peligro!!!
1. Deseo y Desilucion. El viento deja de so...

TRISTEZAS

Hola a todos, antes de que lean el fic, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones

-.....- Significa dialogo

"....." pensamientos y recuerdos (tambien va a estar en _cursiva_)

**Negrita** para titulos, 

**_Negrita cursiva_** para los poemas que van a aparecer en cada capitulo.

_Cursiva _paralos resumenes de cada capitulo. 

Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth no son de mi propiedad, aunque me encantaria, no lo son. Le pertencen a CLAMP, y a variaspersonas mas...

Ahora si disfruten del fic, ya oiran de mi mas abajo.

**TRISTEZAS**

** **

**_Visita a quien amas y no te preocupes de las palabras del envidioso; la envidia no ayuda al amor._**

**_El Clemente no creó nada más bello que dos amantes abrazados sobre un mismo lecho._**

**_Abrazados y vestidos con las ropas del placer, con las cabezas apoyadas sobre muñecas y codos._**

**_Cuando los corazones están unidos en el amor, la gente no hace más que batir hierro frío._**

**_Si uno solo se consagra a ti en tus días, él es el elegido, vive con él._**

**_*Fragmento_******

** **

**CAPITULO 1:**

**Deseo y Desilusion. El viento deja de soplar.**

_Han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla de las Guerreras Mágicas contra Debonair. Las muchachas no se separaron y siguen manteniendo su amistad como entonces. Sin embargo no todo es felicidad: La guerrera del viento, Fuu Hououji, debe casarse con alguien que no ama, para beneficiar los negocios de la familia..._

-No puedo creer que en dos semanas me casaré con Genzo. No quiero hacerlo, no puedo...-

Fuu esta hablando con su hermana mayor Kuu, en una habitación del segundo piso de su casa. El rostro de Fuu cambio, pero no mucho: Su cabello esta mas largo, pero sigue teniendo esos prolijos rizos rubios, que han alcanzado sus hombros; y todavía usa lentes.

Pero su cuerpo creció, convirtiéndola en una hermosa y joven mujer de 18 años. Luce un vestido verdemar, sin mangas, largo hasta arriba de las rodillas, y ajustado en la cintura, lleva sandalias del mimo color.

-¿Se puede saber por que no puedes casarte hermanita?-

Fuu miro a su hermana - ¿El no amar a mi prometido no es razón suficiente?-

Kuu la miro con tristeza. Ella no quería ver a su hermana sufrir, pero no tenía valor para enfrentarse a la voluntad de su padre.

La habitación se llena de un incomodo silencio, que fue roto momentos después, cuando una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verdes ingresó al cuarto.

- Fuu, tus amigas Hikaru y Umi están esperándote abajo. Dicen que quedaron para salir -

Fuu se llevo la mano a la cabeza - Si es cierto, mamá. Lo olvide por completo-

La madre de Fuu sonríe cerrando los ojos - Ultimamente estás muy distraída. Es por la boda ¿Verdad?-

Pero la joven no contesto. Cuando su madre abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que esta ya había bajado al recibidor. Ahí la esperaban las chicas.

Luego de saludarse, las tres salieron de la casa.

La mamá de Fuu vio por la ventana como se alejaban - Salió tan rápido que no le pregunte adónde iba-

Kuu se acerco a la ventana - Seguro que van a la Torre de Tokio. Les gusta mucho ese lugar-

Así es: Las chicas fueron nuevamente a la Torre de Tokio, el lugar donde se conocieron; donde descubrieron la existencia de otro mundo en el que lucharon, sufrieron, hicieron amigos, se enamoraron... 

Fuu, Hikaru y Umi estaban en el mismo lugar en el que habían visto a la Princesa Emeraude. Las dos últimas tampoco cambiaron mucho: Hikaru, que estaba vestida con un jean azul gastado, una remera roja y zapatillas negras, sigue usando su trenza, pero ha crecido bastante; y Umi, que esta vestida con una pollera escocesa verde y azul, una camisa blanca de manga corta y guillerminas negras con medias blancas, solo se cortó un poco el pelo, pero sigue siendo la mas alta de las tres. Los cuerpos de las dos tomaron formas de mujer, y ambas son muy bonitas.

Las tres miran en silencio el paisaje. De repente Fuu se pone a llorar.

Ni Hikaru ni Umi dicen nada. Las dos saben muy bien a que se debe el llanto de su amiga, y también saben que nada de lo que le digan podría consolarla.

Luego de un rato así, Hikaru abrazó a Fuu.

- Por favor amiga, no llores. Sé que tal vez no sirva de nada que lo diga, pero cuentas conmigo para todo-

- También cuentas conmigo Fuu- Agrego Umi 

- Lo sé chicas, por supuesto que lo sé.-

Las tres se abrazaron

- Es solo que quiero regresar a Céphiro. Quiero ver a Ferio antes de casarme. Lo extraño tanto, no dejé de quererlo-

- Lo sabemos- Hikaru derrama un par de lagrimas. Le parte el corazón ver a su amiga así - Nosotras también queremos regresar a Céphiro-

Umi se separo, secándose un par de lagrimas con la mano y con una sonrisa decidida dijo - ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?-

La otra dos la miraron perplejas

-¿Que dices Umi?-

- Que volvamos Hikaru. ¿Acaso no deseamos regresar a Céphiro?-

Las dos chicas se miraron. Umi siguió

- Fuu ¿Quieres ver a Ferio?-

- Sí, claro que sí-

- Y tu Hikaru ¿No extrañas a Lantis?-

- Por supuesto que sí Umi, pero... -

- Pero nada. Volvamos-

-¿Y como lo hacemos?-

- Que te parece si lo deseamos Fuu. Después de todo así fue como regresamos la segunda vez-

Fuu miro a Umi y luego a Hikaru - Hikaru, creo que la idea de Umi es buena, además no perderemos nada con intentar-

Hikaru miro a sus amigas. Umi lucia confiada y Fuu se veía esperanzada

- Hagámoslo, por ahí, tenemos suerte y vemos a nuestros seres amados-

Las tres se toman de las manos, deseando regresar a Céphiro. En ese momento una luz las envuelve y muchachas cierran fuertemente sus ojos. Cuando los abren están en el suelo, en la entrada del castillo.

- Vaya regreso, niñas-

Una voz muy familiar las recibe, las tres se paran y acomodan lo mejor que pueden, tratando de ver a quien les habló.

- Bienvenidas Guerreras Mágicas- La voz era de una mujer morena, de pelo rosa y ojos azul claro. 

-KARUDINA- las tres dicen al mismo tiempo, al reconocer a la mujer.

- Si soy yo, ¿quien más sino?-

- Karudina, que gusto nos da verte-

-A mí también chicas- les dijo mientras les daba un abrazo a cada una 

- Pero no se queden ahí, síganme-

Karudina la llevo por unas escaleras, y luego de cruzar un pasillo llegaron ante una gran puerta

- Espérenme un segundo. Todos se llevaran una sorpresa gigante al verlas-

La mujer entro por la puerta y luego de un momento las hizo pasar

- Ven que mis sorpresas no son cositas de todos los días-

Las chicas vieron que en el Salón estaban casi todos sus conocidos, y todos estaban helados. Karudina lucia muy satisfecha.

- Hola. ¿Cómo están todos?- Dijo Fuu inclinado su cabeza levemente, en señal de reverencia

Ferio, que estaba en el salón, se le acerco con una sonrisa - Fuu, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver- y luego de besarle la mano, la abrazo diciéndole al oído - Te extrañe tanto mi amor- Lo que produjo la automática ruborización de la joven.

Umi y Hikaru observaron sonriendo esta escena, ambas sabían que la felicidad de su amiga dependía de este encuentro.

- Ejem... estemm... Hikaru- Lantis se acerco y coloco la mano en el hombro de Hikaru. La chica se volteo y lo miro sonriendo -Lantis-

- Cómo no me saludaste creí que ya me habías olvidado-

- Eso no lo digas ni de broma- Hikaru lo abrazo

Umi busco a Guru Cleff con la mirada; En cuanto lo ubico lo miro algo ruborizada. Este se dio cuenta, y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Ascot no estaba en Céphiro, se casó con Tata y se fue a vivir a Chizeta. 

Las muchachas se sorprendieron con esta noticia (no es para menos). Pero luego se sintieron muy felices, habían cumplido su deseo de regresar.

Horas más tarde todos disfrutaban de la fiesta de bienvenida que les organizó Karudina a las Guerreras Mágicas, quien, ayudada por su magia, había decorado uno de los jardines del palacio con muchas guirnaldas de flores naturales, que perfumaban el lugar al mismo tiempo. También dispuso una gran mesa llena de comidas típicas de Céphiro y como bebida, preparo unos sorbetes que parecían miel, pero con un efecto similar al whisky. También había regalado a las chicas vestidos de Céphiro, dignos de princesas.

Cuando la fiesta termino todos, a excepción de Karudina, Lantis, Cleff y Lafarga, se encontraban algo "mal", y sin tener mucho control sobre sus propios actos.

Hikaru se había quedado dormida en la mesa, por lo que Lantis, termino llevándola a su cuarto. Una vez allí la deposito en la cama y la cubrió con un acolchado; luego se retiro. Umi se quedo hablando con Cleff, aunque solo trataron temas relativos al gobierno de Céphiro.

Fuu se sintió mal y decidió ir a su cuarto. Ferio, siempre tan caballeroso, se ofreció a acompañarla. Pero cuando estaban en el pasillo que se dirigía a los cuartos, Fuu tuvo un mareo y cayo en los brazos del joven. El Príncipe la detuvo y la miro muy tiernamente.

Luego la llevo a su cuarto, que estaba mas cerca, para que se recuperara y la recostó en su cama. La joven se sentó, bastante nerviosa; Después de todo era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de un muchacho, y este no era un chico cualquiera. Era el que ella amaba.

Él se paro a un lado de la cama, y penso un momento. Fuu se decidió a aprovechar que estaban solos para contarle de su boda; ella no quería mentirle.

Después de un rato, Ferio hablo- Fuu, quería que sepas que me encanta que estés aquí. No quiero perderte de nuevo, pero tengo algo que decirte... -

La joven no lo dejo terminar - Ferio, estoy comprometida, y me casare en dos semanas-

Luego de decir esto Fuu fijo la vista en el suelo.

El muchacho se quedó mudo, los efectos de la bebida ya estaban haciéndole perder el control, y esta noticia no lo ayudaba.

-¿¿Co... Co... CÓMO??-

- No lo amo, pero mi papá me esta obligando a hacerlo- Murmuro la muchacha sin dejar de ver el piso. Dos lagrimas cayeron junto con estas palabras.

Ferio al verla así no pudo resistir más: se sentó a su lado, la tomo de la mano y luego de verla a los ojos un momento, la abrazo y la beso en los labios. La chica se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó. Ferio la abrazó mas fuerte, los dos estaban con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Un momento después, el muchacho la acostó suavemente en la cama y sin dejar de besarla empezó a acariciarla. Fuu no opuso resistencia. Para este momento, ninguno de los dos podía pensar, simplemente hacían lo que su corazón les dictaba...

Al día siguiente, Hikaru y Umi amanecieron de muy buen humor: si bien Umi no había podido hablarle a Cleff de sus sentimientos, estaba muy feliz de que la haya mirado con una sonrisa, y de que haya conversado con ella, aunque no hablaran de lo que ella hubiera querido. Y Hikaru había pasado la mejor noche de su vida: Lantis había estado con ella durante toda la cena, la había besado e incluso la dejo sentarse en sus piernas, mientras la abrazaba.

Ambas pasaron a buscar a Fuu a su cuarto (estaban con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior: Hikaru con un vestido blanco con telas superpuestas de varios tonos de rojo y Umi con uno igual pero con telas en tonos azules) para ir a desayunar. Cuando llegaron frente al cuarto Hikaru llamo, pero nadie respondió.

- De seguro esta profundamente dormida, ella también estaba mal anoche ¿no crees Umi?-

Comentó Hikaru, mientras Umi golpeaba la puerta mas fuerte.

- Vamos Fuu, ya es tarde, tienes que desayunar. Levántate- Pero nada ocurrió.

Las dos se miraron. Umi abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba vacío, la cama estaba hecha, y no había señales de Fuu por ninguna parte.

-¿Pero que demo?... -

Umi recorrió la habitación con la vista, y de repente algo llamo su atención: En la almohada se encontraba su camisón, doblado como si no hubiera sido utilizado.

- Puede ser que... - 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Que piensas Umi? Por favor dime- pidió Hikaru

- Creo que Fuu no durmió aquí-

-¿QUE? ¿y entonces?-

- No sé, pero tiene que estar por algún lado. Ya se, yo iré a ver si Ferio sabe algo, tu ve si la encuentras por la zona de la entrada. Tu sabes, que cuando se siente mal le gusta ver el cielo y sentir el viento-

- Sí, es buena idea- 

Las chicas se separaron. Umi se dirigió al cuarto de Ferio y Hikaru fue a la entrada. Cuando llego al lugar observo la figura de una mujer vestida con un vestido de varias telas: blancas, y en varios tonos de verdes. Era Fuu.

- Hasta que te encuentro Fuu- dijo Hikaru

Una hora antes, Ferio despertaba descubriendo a la joven dormida entre sus brazos. Primero se sorprendió, no recordaba bien la noche anterior y la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero poco a poco las imágenes fueron apareciendo, y se sintió realmente confundido: Por un lado, estaba con la mujer que amaba, y por el otro... 

Fuu acababa de despertarse, y se avergonzó al suponer lo que había pasado. Ferio la miro, y entendió que ella estaba tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

La guerrera estaba muy colorada, no sabia que hacer, esto había sido muy rápido, demasiado; Aunque amaba al Príncipe con el alma, hubiera preferido definir su situación antes.

Ferio estaba algo nervioso, su amada lo miraba de manera interrogante.

- Lo siento Fuu, no se como disculparme, es que cuando te vi así, llorando, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba sentirte a mi lado. Tenía que haberlo pensado, no debí hacerte esto-

Fuu lo miro aun ruborizada - No, esto no fue solo tu culpa, sino de ambos-

- Sí, pero yo no tendría que haberme comportado así. Solo que tu estabas tan vulnerable. Creo que me traicionaron mis sentimientos. Esa maldita bebida de Karudina-

- Es que... - La joven se sentó en la cama frente a él, cubriéndose con las sábanas - Yo creo que ya no sirven las disculpas. Ya esta hecho- Ferio vio a la joven, ella estaba mirando la sábana que la cubría - Nada de lo que digamos cambiara lo que pasó- Esta última oración la dijo con una voz apenas audible - Lo sé, pero también sé que por alguna razón, no puedo evitar disculparme, es que Fuu, hay algo que no te he dicho-

La joven levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

- Mejor vístete antes- 

La joven se sonrojo aun más. Pero Ferio tenía razón, ella no podía seguir así. Se levanto envuelta con la sábana y se introdujo al baño del cuarto.

Cuando salió Ferio estaba terminándose de vestir. Ella lo miro desde la puerta.

El muchacho se dio cuenta y se le acerco

- Es mejor que te enteres por mi- el joven penso un poco - Fuu, yo también tengo que casarme, y es un compromiso que no puedo romper-

Fuu se empalideció; sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, todos sus sueños se rompieron en ese instante.

Sin dejar que Ferio termine de hablar salió corriendo del cuarto. Esto tomo por sorpresa al Príncipe, pero igual corrió tras ella.

Fuu giro un par de veces hasta que lo perdió. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco se sentó en el suelo de la habitación en la que había terminado.

"_Tengo que casarme"_ Fuu repetía para si _" Es un compromiso que no puedo romper"_

La joven se puso a llorar "_¿Por que no me lo dijo antes, porque espero hasta ahora? Ahora es muy tarde. No puede ser... no puede ser... desearía desaparecer"_

- Hasta que te encuentro Fuu-

La joven se sobresalto cuando escucho estas palabras...

- HI... HI... HIKARU-

Fuu se levanto y corriendo, se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga.

-¿Que te pasa Fuu? ¿Por que lloras?-

- Ferio... Ferio... se casará-

-¿QUE? Ay Fuu, lo siento, creímos que te haría mejor, pero aquí te terminaste de deprimir-

- Por favor Hikaru, quiero regresar a casa-

Voy a buscar a Umi, para que volvamos, pero antes tenemos que despedirnos...

-FUU... HIKARU- 

Las dos chicas se voltearon. Umi, que acababa de entrar, se acerco a sus amigas.

- Fuu ¿donde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo... -

De repente Umi se callo, noto que su amiga estaba llorando, y solo atino a abrazarla. En ese momento una luz las envolvió y aparecieron de nuevo en Tokio.

Una semana después...

- Fuu, hace una semana que no sales. Desde que volviste de ver a tus amigas te encerraste en tu cuarto. ¿Te sientes mal? Porque Kuu me dijo que te mareaste ayer y que casi te caes; además de que no has comido casi nada-

- Mamá, no te preocupes. Voy a ir al medico, ayer pedí un turno. No se porque me mareo, y cada vez que como algo tengo nauseas y me da asco-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

- No, voy sola-

Fuu fue al consultorio, y se hizo unos análisis que le pidió el doctor. Espero una hora por los resultados.

- Señorita Hououji, tengo que decirle, que usted esta perfectamente bien de salud-

- Pero ¿y los mareos y las nauseas?-

- No debe preocuparse, pero que este bien de salud no significa que no tenga nada-

-¿Y entonces?-

Un rato después se ve la figura de una joven que camina abrazándose la panza. Fuu estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el doctor 

_"Entonces la felicito: usted va a ser mamá, esta esperando un bebé"_

La chica recordó que no les había contado a sus amigas acerca de lo que paso con Ferio.

_" Un Bebé, estoy esperando un bebé. ¿Y ahora que hago?"_

NOTA

Espero que le guste esta historia, que pienso es la que mas me gusto escribir. Se que no lo creerán, pero no tengo nada contra la relación Ferio/Fuu, e incluso los que me conocen saben que estoy en contra de que los separen, ya que Fuu es mi guerrera favorita. Pero la verdad, se me ocurrió cuando una amiga me dijo que no era justo que solo Hikaru y Umi sufrieran, que Fuu también merecía algo de protagonismo. Tiene razón. Y aquí esta el fruto de ese comentario.

Bueno, me despido agregando que esta historia no va a ser muy larga.

Si quieren contactarse conmigo, pueden hacerlo a Lyschan_Fuu@ciudad.com.aro envien su rewiew


	2. Reencuentros. Dolorosos recuerdos del pa...

TRISTEZAS

Como dije en el capitulo anterior...

-.....- Significa dialogo

"....." ( en _cursiva_) para pensamientos y recuerdos 

**Negrita** para titulos, 

**_Negrita cursiva_** para los poemas que van a aparecer en cada capitulo.

_Cursiva _paralos resumenes de cada capitulo anterior y/o situacion hasta el momento.

Lamentablemente los personajes de MKRayearth siguen siendo de CLAMP (aunque yo los quisiera para mi ;_;) pero la historia es mia, al igual que Tenshi, Kaze, Aki y Hoshi.

**TRISTEZAS**

** **

**_Deseaba estar con aquel a quien amo, pero al verle me sentí asustada y no pude controlar ni la lengua ni la mirada._**

**_He jurado que mi corazón sólo contiene amor por ti, y Dios, mi señor, es el único que conoce los secretos_**

**_Baje la cabeza en señal de respeto y reverencia y traté, en vano, de ocultar lo que sentía._**

**_Había preparado muchas páginas con mis reproches, pero cuando nos reunimos no fui capaz de leer una sola línea._**

**_*Fragmento_******

** **

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Reencuentros. Dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.**

_Como recordarán Fuu, la guerrera mágica del viento, no la ha pasado muy bien: A dos semanas de su boda con alguien que no ama decide, junto a Hikaru y a Umi, regresar a Céphiro. Una vez allí, pasa la noche con Ferio, por culpa de una bebida muy especial. Pero al día siguiente, se entera de un compromiso inquebrantable que tiene el príncipe con otra mujer. Desolada opta por regresar a la Tierra. Días antes de su casamiento, se siente mal y va al medico, enterándose que esta esperando un bebé... _

Un rayo de sol penetra por una ventana, dando de lleno sobre una cama. En esta se encuentra una joven rubia, que se despierta.

_"Mmm... ya paso la tormenta, menos mal... ¿Que hora será?"_

La joven se levanta. Su cabello, ondulado, le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son verdes. Esta vestida con un camisón largo hasta los tobillos.

Se acerca a una mesa en la que se encuentra un estuche y un despertador.

- Ahh- bosteza - Son las 6.30 A.M. Mejor los dejo dormir un poco más- Luego de cambiarse, se viste con un vestido cuadrille azul y negro, y de desenredarse el cabello, se sienta en un lado de la cama.

- Niños... Voy a estar en el negocio ¿sí?- dice casi murmurando, inclinándose sobre unos bultitos que había en la cama. 

Uno de los bultitos se cubre más con las mantas. Al lado de este, el otro bultito se mueve.

-¿Mamita, termino la tormenta?- Una pequeña, también rubia, de pelo ondulado, y ojos verdes, acaba de sentarse en la cama. 

La muchacha observo a la pequeña por un momento. Y luego, sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza - La tormenta ya se fue, y hay un sol radiante. Pero mejor duerme un poco más, princesita, que es temprano-

- Si mami... Ahh- La pequeña bosteza y acostándose, cierra los ojos.

La joven la arropa bien, le besa la frente, y luego de acariciar al otro bultito con su mano, sale del cuarto.

Un rato después, en lo que parece ser el comedor de un negocio de comidas...

- Tienes que decírselos-

Una jovencita de cabello color miel, y ojos azules, vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia gris y una remera blanca, esta parada discutiendo con la joven de antes, que esta trabajando con una computadora portátil sin prestarle atención

- Me oyes, debes decírselos-

La otra muchacha deja la computadora y levanta la vista

- Te encanta sacar ese tema ¿verdad? Pues bien, dime ¿Para que quieres que les diga si no pueden verlo?-

- Prima, tarde o temprano deberás darles una explicación. Puede ser que ahora estén muy pequeños, y no te lo pregunten, pero en algún momento querrán saber donde esta su papá, conocerlo. No se si te fijaste que tus hijos son los mellizos mas diferentes que se han visto, no por el hecho de ser de distinto sexo, eso es normal, si no por su aspecto: Kaze es igual a ti, pero Tenshi es lo contrario. Supongo que se parece a su padre; También esta el hecho de que pese a tener solo 3 años y lucir como niños de esa edad, se comportan como niños mayores, hablando casi perfectamente, y siendo muy educados.-

La aludida respondió algo nerviosa - Son muy inteligentes, muchos en nuestra familia fueron niños prodigios-

- Sí, y ahí esta el punto, ya que cuando ellos te pregunten por su papá, no podrás evadirlos como a mi; Deberás decirles algo. O la verdad, que es increíble, o algo mas creíble, pero no podrás evitarlos ya que es su derecho-

- Ya se Hoshi, y yo no pienso decirles mentiras; esa fue la razón por la que no me case en primer lugar. Cuando llegue el momento les diré, pero por ahora es mejor no forzarlos-

-¿Sabes una cosa Fuu? No te creo. En los cuatro años que llevas aquí me he dado cuenta que no sabes ocultar lo que sientes, por eso me evades cuando hablamos de él-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

- Quiero decir que para mi tu todavía estas enamorada del padre de los niños. Por eso no te gusta hablar de eso, porque te lastima el hecho de que él no este contigo. Pese a haber cambiado tanto tu apariencia, dejándote crecer el pelo, desarmando tus rizos, y cambiando tus lentes, por unos de contactos, tu fingida frialdad decae ante el rubor cuando lo mencionas.-

Fuu no respondió. 

- Fuu, no te hagas la tonta. Dime si aun lo amas- Hoshi se acerco de una manera un tanto amenazadora

-¿A quien ama mi mamá?- Un pequeño de pelo verde entro, restregándose un ojo, al cuarto, acercándose a donde están las dos.

Fuu lo miró "_Tenshi, llegas en el mejor momento"_ y lo sentó en su regazo -A tu hermana y a ti-

El pequeño sonrío con los ojos, que tenían el color del sol.

"_Uff, este enano llego en el momento mas inoportuno"_ Hoshi se sentó en la mesa bastante disgustada.

En otro lugar una joven pelirroja, luciendo un traje de Kendo, esta sentada en un jardín pensando

_" Como haremos para recibir noticias de Fuu, su única carta llego de Sapporo, desde entonces no se comunica"_

- Hikaru- Un joven de cabello también rojizo, con el mismo tipo de traje, sale de la casa.

- Satoru, hermano-

- Sunny esta llorando ¿No la escuchas?-

Hikaru puso cara de perrito regañado y entro corriendo a la casa

-¿Porque tu esposo te deja venir sola con la bebé sabiendo que estas preocupada por tu amiga Fuu?-

- No es su culpa, él quería venir, pero se le presento un inconveniente en el trabajo y no pudo. Y en lo que se refiere a Fuu, es natural que me preocupe no recibimos noticias de ella desde la carta que mando hace tres años-

- No te preocupes, de seguro ella esta bien. No te olvides que las malas noticias viajan rápido. Y si llega algún mensaje en este tiempo, nosotros te lo haremos llegar-

- Si, claro tienes razón- La muchacha sonríe pero piensa _"Solo que veo difícil que lo puedan mandar a donde vivo"_

En el mismo momento una chica de pelo azul, vestida con un solero celeste, se encuentra en un cuarto acomodando un bolso, mientras se toca la panza _" Pronto estaremos con tu padre, que felicidad. Aunque por otro lado seguimos sin poder avisarle a tu tía Fuu que vivimos en Céphiro"_

De repente un grito se escucha desde afuera - Umi, hija, ven-

Umi sale del cuarto y baja corriendo unas escaleras. En la sala de estar se encuentra con sus papás -¿Que ocurre?-

-Querida- dice su papá - Queremos que nos prometas que nos escribirás, y visitaras mas a menudo, mas ahora que seremos abuelos-

La chica sonrío - Claro papá, pero... ¿Por que me lo dicen?-

- Porque desde que te fuiste no nos escribiste ni hablaste por teléfono. Es cierto que ya eres mayor, y estas casada, pero no queremos que nos dejes de lado-

Umi los miro de manera comprensiva - Esta bien, por supuesto que lo haré-

El día siguió para todos. El sol comienza a esconderse, y sus últimos destellos muestran a Fuu sentada en la playa, mientras ve como unos pequeños, niño y niña, juegan cerca de ella con unos caracoles. Los tres están descalzos, mientras las olas, les acarician las piernas, haciéndoles cosquillas.

- ¡¡¡Hey, vengan!!! Aki acaba de llamar- Hoshi grito desde la entrada de la casa

Los tres se dirigen hacia donde esta la muchacha.

- Niños, vayan a darse un baño que están llenos de arena-

- Sí mamá- Los dos pequeños suben lentamente una escalera 

-¿Que novedades te contó tu novio, Hoshi?-

- Me temo que nada buenas. Parece que hay un problema con el pedido, y tenemos que ir a Tokio para retirarlo-

-¿Tenemos?-

- Claro. No creas que me olvide que a ti no te gusta la idea de volver, pero eres la responsable del local ¿Recuerdas? Si tu no firmas el recibo no podremos retirar el pedido-

- Sí, lo se, pero no me gusta la idea de volver a Tokio ¿Y si me encuentro con algún conocido?-

- No te podrán hacer nada. Los niños ya tienen 3 años y tu 22, así que ya puedes manejar tu vida-

- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, además tarde o temprano mis padres tendrán que saber que son abuelos-

- Perfecto, entonces reservare cuatro pasajes de avión para mañana temprano-

Fuu no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista y salió dirigiéndose a una hamaca que había en la entrada, para recostarse en ella_"Volver a Tokio... ¿Estoy preparada para enfrentar mi pasado? Porque no quiero hacerlo"_ y se puso a mirar el mar en silencio, mientras unas lagrimas caían sin que ella se diera cuenta. Kaze, la estaba observando, y se le acerco, acunándose en su regazo -¿Por que lloras mamita? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿O estas recordando a mi papá?-

Fuu miro tiernamente a su hija - Princesita, ¿podrías abrazarme muy fuerte, como nunca lo has hecho?- La pequeña la abrazó sonriendo.

En otro lugar Umi esta hablando por teléfono...

- Yo también estoy preocupada por Fuu. En una semana se cumplirán cuatro años desde que desapareció. Y en Céphiro no podemos saber de ella. Aun así estoy emocionada por volver ¿Tu no?-

_- Por supuesto que si. Aunque solo nos fuimos el fin de semana extraño mucho a Lantis-_

- Yo también extraño a Cleff, además quiero que siga embobado por el embarazo, tu viste como se puso cuando se entero. Bueno, creo que tengo que cortar, hace como una hora que estamos hablando, di que soy una futura mamá, que si no mis papás me mataban-

_- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno Umi ¿ya tienes todo preparado?-_

- Por supuesto que si ¿Que creías?-

_- Ya se, mejor te dejo, nos vemos mañana-_

- Si, a las 3 de la tarde en la Torre de Tokio, Adiós-

_- Adiós-_

La noche cae, y en el restaurante de las primas Hououji, esta terminado una pequeña reunión.

- Buenas noches a todos- Fuu se levanto de donde estaba sentada

- Chau Fuu, buenas noches y saluda a los niños de parte nuestra. Suerte en el viaje- Una joven de pelo morado la saludo

-Gracias- 

Mientras Hoshi sigue con los invitados, Fuu sube unas escaleras e ingresa a su habitación. En esta se encuentran los mellizos.

- Niños acérquense, ya que están aquí quiero darles algo-

-¿Que cosa mami?- 

- Se que ya pasaron tres meses desde que cumplieron años, pero yo no pude regalarles lo que quería porque recién los había encargado-

Los pequeños la miraron sin entender nada.

- Esto es para ustedes- Fuu abrió un pequeño cofre, que tomo de la mesita de luz. En el se encontraba la joya mágica que le había regalado Ferio. A cada lado de esta estaban dos cadenitas de oro, ambas con un dije. Los dijes eran una copia en miniatura de la joya. Les dio una cadenita a cada uno.

- Esta joya me la regalo su padre hace mucho tiempo, y yo quería que cada uno llevara algo que sientan como parte de él-

- Son muy hermosas mamá- Kaze miraba embelesada el dije de su collar

- Yo también pienso lo mismo- Tenshi observaba a su hermana algo perplejo

- Me alegro que les gusten, ahora será mejor que los lleve a su cuarto. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y no quiero que estén cansados-

- Si mami, pero antes cántanos una canción-

- Y después ¿nos lees un cuento?-

- Claro que si ¿que canción quieren que les cante...?- Fuu tomo a los pequeños de la mano, saliendo del cuarto.

A la mañana, muy temprano, Fuu, los mellizos, y Hoshi volaron a Tokio. Llegando a mediodía, se encontraron con Aki, que los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Hoshi fue a saludarlo muy "efusivamente".

Luego firmaron los documentos, retiraron el pedido y ahora los cinco están comiendo en un restaurante frente a la Torre de Tokio

- Mamá ¿podemos visitar la Torre?- Pregunto Tenshi, señalando al lugar

- No me gusta ese lugar, me trae recuerdos tristes- Respondió Fuu bajando la vista.

- Pero mamá, por favor. Solo un ratito- Agrego Kaze, que estaba sentada en sus rodillas

- No se, no estoy muy segura... -

- Vamos prima, no les vas a negar ese deseo a tus hijos. Quien sabe cuando volverán a Tokio- Agrego Hoshi en plan de apoyo a los mellizos.

- Sí mami, por favooooor- Dijeron a coro los mellizos

- De acuerdo, ustedes ganan- Fuu les sonrío a los niños con cara de resignación - Pero solo un momento, que tenemos que volver a casa-

Hoshi miro complacida esta escena y le murmuro a su novio al oído - Aki, siempre me pregunte como es que estos pequeños logran hacer que ella se olvide de todas las cosas tristes de su vida-

Un rato mas tarde, Hikaru estaba llegando a la Torre, donde ya se encontraba Umi. La primera lucia un short verde gastado y una camisa rosa, con unos botines marrones y medias blancas. Llevaba el pelo atado con una vincha marrón, cargando una niñita en brazos, la pequeña tenia el pelo color rojo, muy lacio, y sus ojos eran azules, Tenia puesto un vestido rosa con voladitos y zapatos rosas. La segunda estaba vestida con una pollera de jean y una remera de corte oriental color gris, unos zapatos negros y medias grises; Estaba peinada con una colita baja al costado. 

-¿Hace mucho que esperas?- Hikaru miro a su amiga a los 

- No, acabo de llegar- Umi le hizo unas muecas a la bebé - Hola Sunny-

- Bueno, que esperamos-

Pero ni bien su amiga termino de decir esto, Umi sintió que algo la chocaba. Se dio vuelta y vio a un niño que estaba sentado en el suelo. El pequeño estaba vestido con una remera blanca con mangas verdes y pantalón largo del mismo color. Calzaba unas zapatillas negras

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?-

- Mas o menos-

Hikaru miro al pequeño con atención y le dijo a Umi al oído

- Umi, este niño, ¿no se te hace familiar?-

La chica de pelo azul observo al pequeño mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

- Ahora que lo mencionas si, como que se parece a... No, no puede ser. Si estuviéramos en Céphiro todavía, pero aquí-

- Hermano, ¿estas bien?- una pequeña de cabello rubio, peinado en dos medias colitas, acomodadas en pequeños rizas y luciendo un vestido violeta con flores lilas, zapatos de hebilla marrones y zoquetes también lilas, se acerco al niño.

- Si Kaze, creo que si-

Umi miro a la niña y penso - Si no fuera porque no esta, diría que es una versión miniatura de Fuu... y encima se llama Kaze-

- Tenshi... Kaze... les dije que no se alejaran-

Los niños y las chicas voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz. Una joven de cabello rubio ondulado muy largo y suelto solo tapado por un sombrerito verde, vestida con una pollera larga sin vuelo, pero no muy ajustada, de color verde, con florcitas blancas, una remerita estilo paisana, blanca, con un moñito verde al frente, y sandalias verdes, caminaba en dirección a ellos, seguida por una chica de pelo color miel, de pantalón pescador suelto color beige, y una remera de tiritas negra, con guillerminas del mismo color, y un muchacho de pelo marrón, que vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir azul marino, con zapatos.

- Lo sentimos mamá-

Fuu se agacho y abrazo a los niños, sin ver a las muchachas

- Niños, no vuelvan a correr así. Si les pasa algo, yo no se que haría-

- No, mamá, nunca mas nos alejaremos, es una promesa-

Umi y Hikaru estaban preparando una disculpa cuando lograron reconocer a su amiga. Fuu las ve y se queda quieta un momento 

-Chicas- murmuro

Hoshi y Aki se detienen a un poco mas atrás.

- Fuu, ¿eres tu?-

- Hikaru-

- Amiga volviste-

- Umi-

Las dos chicas reaccionan abrazando a su amiga, quien corresponde al abrazo. Umi y Hikaru estaban llorando, pero Fuu solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Los demás las observan. Tenshi y Kaze se miraron entre si sin comprender, y se acercaron a su madre.

-¿Quiénes son?- El pequeño jalo la pollera de su madre, mirando a las muchachas con desconfianza.

Hoshi y su novio se acercaron un poco más. Las guerreras se separaron. En ese momento los ocho se ven envueltos por la familiar luz blanca y terminan nuevamente en la entrada del castillo, junto a su equipaje.

Los niños se asustan, al verse en un lugar desconocido, y se ponen a llorar - Mami, tengo miedo- Kaze sollozo

-¿Dónde estamos mamá?- Agrego Tenshi con cara de preocupación

Fuu los abrazo nuevamente. Hikaru y Umi se miran perplejas.

-¿Mami?- Hikaru penso en voz alta

-¿Mamá?- Umi se quedo mirando a Fuu -¿Fuu, estos niños son tus hijos?-

Fuu asintió con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista - Así es chicas. Ellos son Tenshi y Kaze, mis hijos-

Las dos muchachas se quedaron heladas. Por nada del mundo se habrían esperado algo como eso.

Mientras tanto Hoshi pensaba _"Así que esto es Céphiro. Nunca me imagine que lo conocería. Parece un sueño"._ Y Aki admiraba todo lo que veía.

En ese momento aparecieron Cleff y Lantis.

- Umi, Hikaru... pequeña Sunny, ya están aquí- dijo Lantis mientras tomaba en brazos a Sunny, y besaba a Hikaru.

Cleff beso a Umi, y luego miro a los acompañantes, reconociendo inmediatamente a Fuu - Guerrera mágica del viento, veo que has regresado-

- Lamento decir que no por decisión propia Guru Cleff- Fuu no lo miro cuando respondió, seguía confortando a los pequeños.

El mago sonrío al comentario pero luego se fijo en Tenshi abriendo los ojos enormemente

- Ese niño es... - 

- Es una larga historia señor- Aclaró Hoshi ayudando a su prima, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño.

- Ya creo que si- Respondió Cleff - Mejor pasen, así Fuu podrá explicarnos esta "larga historia"-

Momentos después...

- Casi sin darnos cuenta, Ferio y yo dormimos juntos esa noche- El rubor tiño levemente su rostro, cuando Fuu dijo esto, ella se encontraba sentada en una silla, mientras Karudina, Lafarga, Cleff, Lantis, Hikaru, Umi, y Persea la miraban

-¿Y en la mañana te contó lo de su compromiso? Entonces... ¿fue por eso que estabas tan triste?-

- Así es Hikaru-

- Pero eso no explica tu desaparición... -

- Muy bien Umi, explicare por que me fui: Una semana después de volver a la Tierra fui al medico, ya que me sentía muy mal. Allí me enteré de que estaba embarazada. La verdad es que en ese momento no supe que hacer: Si les decía a mis papás primero me tomaban por loca, y luego me obligaban a casarme, para no ensuciar el apellido, con lo que mis hijos crecerían pensando que su padre era alguien que en realidad no lo era, y yo viviría en una familia de mentira. Esa noche llamó mi abuela, y como ella también había sido obligada a casarse, además de que con ella me era fácil hablar, le explique mas o menos todo. Ella me aconsejo que fuera a su casa, en Okinawa. Al día siguiente me fui.-

-¿Pero porque no nos dijiste nada?-

- Umi, estaba muy avergonzada. No era fácil tratar un tema así-

-¿Y que paso después?-

- Yo explicare lo que paso después- Dijo Hoshi, que estaba parada al lado de su prima - Fuu llego al día siguiente, y nos explico "casi" todo lo que le paso, siendo el "casi" su embarazo, cosa que descubrimos dos meses después, por lo que tuvo que contar el resto. Mi abuela y yo nos quedamos anonadadas, ella siempre había sido muy centrada, pero le pedimos que se quedara con nosotras, así podría salvarse de la boda, y encargarse del restaurante de mi abuela y de cuidarme a mi. Así lo hizo. Yo solo me encargue de sus antojos, mientras ella se encargo de manejar el negocio. Tengo que reconocer que cuando nos dijo quien era el padre, mi abuela le creyó de inmediato, pero yo creí que era un cuento de hadas... veo que me equivoque-

-¿Si vives en Okinawa, porque tu único mensaje llego desde Sapporo?-

- Porque como en mi trabajo yo tengo que viajar mucho- Intervino Aki, el novio de Hoshi - Fuu me pidió que mande la carta desde un lugar que no fuera cerca de casa, para que no la busquen, así que aprovechando el viaje al Norte, la envié-

- Ah, ya veo. Cambiando de tema... los niños son hijos de Ferio y tuyos-

- Sí, pero por favor no le digan que vinimos. No soportaría verlo-

- Pero Fuu, él debe saberlo-

- Por favor, yo se porque lo hago. Prométanme que no le dirán nada, ustedes también- Fuu miro a los cephirianos - Ni se les ocurra decirle que estoy aquí-

- Esta bien, que sea como tu quieras-

Mientras tanto los mellizos, que habían sido llevados por Lira a un jardín, jugaban alegremente. De repente la madre de Lira la llama.

- Niños, quédense aquí, que yo ahora vengo- 

-Si- 

Lira salió y los niños jugaron otro poco hasta que a Kaze quiso ir con su mamá.

- Pero no se donde esta- Tenshi puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana

- Busquémosla- La niña lo miro suplicante - Por favor-

- Esta bien-

Los niños salen del jardín y caminan por un pasillo. Tenshi propone una carrera

- Kaze, el que llega primero al final del pasillo va a tener que ayudar a tía Hoshi por dos días-

- mmm, no se, tu haces trampa... - Kaze lo miro dubitativa

- Vamos, cuando he hecho trampa... no contestes-

- Ji, ji, ji. De acuerdo- Kaze acepto riéndose suavemente

Los niños empiezan a correr, pero se terminan perdiendo en el infinito pasillo.

Fuu y Hoshi van al jardín a buscar a los niños

- Te diste cuenta de como te miraban todos, creo que los sorprendiste demasiado primita-

- Sí, pero no me interesa, lo único que quiero es que mis hijos estén conmigo y no encontrarme con Ferio-

- Ya que lo mencionas, hablemos de él ¿Por que no quieres que el vea a sus hijos?-

- Tu no entiendes, él esta casado, si se entera que tiene hijos, puede querer quedarse con ellos. Su esposa puede tomar mi lugar en sus vidas-

-¿De verdad crees que él te haría eso?-

- No lo se, pero no quiero arriesgarme- 

Cuando llegan al jardín, no los encuentran.

- Kaze, Tenshi, ¿Están aquí?-

- Fuu, creo que salieron- 

Luego de revisar bien el jardín, deciden salir a buscarlos.

_- Si salieron por alguno de los pasillos se perderán. Dios no, no permitas que les pase nada malo-_ Fuu llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, pensando en voz alta, evidentemente preocupada

- Fuu calmate. No les pasara nada mientras estén en el palacio- Hoshi le sonrío a su prima

- Si pero... - Fuu bajo la mirada

- Ya se que te preocupas, es natural, son tus hijos. Vamos a buscarlos-

Las dos muchachas empiezan a seguir el pasillo hasta que llegan a un punto en el que el pasillo se divide en dos.

-¿Que te parece si nos separamos? Así podremos recorrer mas partes del castillo- Hoshi miro a su prima, quien parece pensar un poco antes de contestar

- Esta bien, yo iré por este pasillo y tu ve por ese, ten cuidado no te pierdas- 

Las dos se separan, pensando en como podrán hallar a los niños

Fuu camino por el pasillo un buen rato, solo deteniéndose frente a un ventanal.

_" Recuerdo que aquí fue donde Ferio me regalo la joya mágica por segunda vez"_

Fuu, estaba pensando en aquel recuerdo, cuando oyó unos pasos que se detuvieron cerca de ella. Se dio vuelta despacio, y entre las sombras apareció un joven, mirándola con unos ojos color oro, que reconoció fácilmente.

_"¿Por que de todas las personas del palacio tenia que ser él?"_

-¿FUU?- pregunto el azorado joven

-Ferio- Dijo la chica fingiendo frialdad

NOTA:

¿Cómo les va? Me alegro que lean esto, ya que significa que leyeron el segundo capitulo de este Fic. Muchas gracias a los que me contaron sus opiniones sobre el capitulo 1.

Aclaro, que cualquier duda sobre lo escrito a lo largo de la historia, como traducción de nombres, los fragmentos del principio, títulos, palabras que no conozcan, y cualquier cosa por el estilo, lo aclarare al final del ultimo capitulo, que va a ser publicado pronto (espero).

Si quieren hacerme llegar sus opiniones, o lo que quieran pueden escribir a Lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar.


	3. Revelaciones. La verdad empieza a abrirs...

TRISTEZAS

Como siempre:

-.....- Significa dialogo

"....." ( en _cursiva_) para pensamientos y recuerdos 

**Negrita** para titulos, 

**_Negrita cursiva_** para los poemas que van a aparecer en cada capitulo.

_Cursiva _paralos resumenes de cada capitulo anterior y/o situacion hasta el momento.

Y CLAMP sigue siendo propietaria de Magic knight Rayearth, aunque tanto el argumento como Tenshi, Kaze, Hoshi yAki son mios..

Disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

** **

**TRISTEZAS**

**_ _**

**_Siempre que sale el sol le pido noticias vuestras y cuando brilla el relámpago le pregunto por vosotros._**

**_Paso la noche mientras la pasión me retuerce y me destroza entre sus manos, pero no me quejo de ninguna angustia._**

**_¡Queridos míos! Si ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, mi corazón esta roto al verse separado de vosotros._**

**_Si concedierais a mi mirada el favor de volveros a ver, entre nosotros todo lo mejor se convertiría en realidad._**

**_No creáis que me he dedicado a otros, pues mi corazón no es suficientemente amplio como para amar a nadie mas._**

**_*Fragmento_******

** **

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Revelaciones. La verdad empieza a abrirse paso.**

_En él capitulo anterior: Han pasado cuatro años desde la tercera visita de las guerreras a Céphiro. Las chicas no volvieron a saber de Fuu, y esta hizo su vida en la costa de Okinawa, acompañada de su prima Hoshi y de sus hijos Kaze y Tenshi. Por casualidad las tres amigas se vuelven a reunir en la Torre de Tokio, acompañadas por los niños, Hoshi y el novio de esta, Aki, y viajan nuevamente a Céphiro. Luego de varias sorpresas, la situación se tensa al encontrarse Fuu con Ferio en uno de los pasillos... _

Mientras los dos pequeños, cansados de correr se pararon frente a una puerta.

- Nunca podremos saber quien gano, este pasillo no termina- Tenshi miro a su alrededor.

- Eso lo dices porque yo te iba ganando- Su hermana le sonrió inocentemente.

-Kaze- Tenshi la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esta bien, no te enfades- La niña se disculpo, aun sonriendo.

Tenshi volvió a observar a su hermana y sin darse cuenta se apoyo contra la puerta, abriéndola, y cayendo dentro de la habitación, que resulto ser un dormitorio.

- Ay, hermano, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a cuartos ajenos?- Kaze entro lentamente, mientras miraba divertida a su hermano sentado en el suelo.

- Ya lo se, pero la puerta estaba sin llave, además no lo hice a propósito... Y no es mi culpa que el dueño sea descuidado-

- Eso es cierto- La pequeña se quedo viendo el lugar - Tenshi ¿Este lugar no te da una sensación extraña? ¿Agradable?- 

El pequeño se levanto y empezó a revisar el cuarto - No se, tal vez... Hey, mira esta cajita- Tenshi se acerco a una mesita de luz, en la que se encontraba una caja roja con motivos en oro, y la tomo.

- Tenshi, no debes agarrar eso- La pequeña veía algo asustada como su hermano giraba el objeto - Él dueño podría enojarse-

- No pasa nada- Tenshi movió el cerrojo, abriendo la caja, de la que cayo un objeto rojo 

- Mira Kaze... ¡Es la piedra de mamá!- 

No muy lejos de allí, Fuu trataba de liberarse de Ferio, quien la había agarrado del brazo y no se veía dispuesto a soltarla. 

- Suéltame Ferio, quiero irme, tengo que encontrar a alguien - Fuu se veía pálida, aunque al mismo tiempo suavemente ruborizada_"¿Por que me lo hace tan difícil?"-_

- Fuu, tengo que decirte algo. Por favor escúchame- Ferio la acerco a él, mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar- Ella desvío la vista, ahora estaba completamente sonrojada _"Por favor... que no me mire así..."-_

- Pero... - En eso, un fuerte ruido llamo la atención del joven, quien aflojo sus manos y Fuu aprovecho ese momento de distracción para escaparse. Ferio se dio cuenta y trato de alcanzarla, pero como hace 4 años, ella se le escapo.

Mientras Hoshi, que había estado caminando un largo rato buscando a sus sobrinos sin ningún resultado, llego al jardín de la fuente, en el que estaban Karudina, Hikaru, Persea y Umi. Como estaba cansada se sentó con las chicas.

-¿Qué me pueden decir del tal Ferio?-

-¿Es que Fuu no te contó nada?- 

- Casi nada, es muy complicado hablar con ella acerca de él. Siempre que le preguntaba algo cambiaba de tema; y si insistía se ponía en un plan muy difícil, o incluso se deprimía. Además lo que yo les estoy preguntando es que paso con él en todo este tiempo, ya que como habrán notado, hace un rato cuando ese señor que llaman Guru Cleff lo nombro, ella salió del cuarto casi corriendo-

- Pues no mucho. Desde que Fuu desapareció estuvo muy triste, y casi no salía de su cuarto... - Hikaru dijo mientras le hacia muecas a Sunny, quien estaba en sus brazos.

Hoshi miro a las chicas de manera interrogante -¿Pero no se iba a casar?-

- Sí, y lo hizo, también asumió su lugar como Rey de Céphiro, pero no le dedicaba mucho tiempo, ya que su esposa estaba muy enferma. Nosotras no sabemos muy bien como surgió ese compromiso, solo sabemos que Ferio se caso, y aunque estamos seguros que apreciaba a su esposa, sabíamos que no la amaba. Como ella estaba grave, murió poco después- Karudina miro a la muchacha.

-¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEE????? ¿¿¿¿¿Entonces es viudo?????- Hoshi se apoyo en Karudina casi tirándola.

-¡Calmate Hoshi! Si así es. Ferio enviudo a los 3 meses de haberse casado- La bailarina observo asustada a su interlocutora.

-¡Ay Dios mío! Entonces Fuu a estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por nada- La chica de pelo color miel se sentó preocupada.

- Bueno, nada no, él se casó- Persea la miro

- Si, pero si la esposa estaba moribunda, no creo que haya sido mucho esperar un poco- Hoshi tomo una actitud muy seria.

- No puedes depender de la desgracia de alguien para ser feliz-

- Eso lo dices porque no has visto lo que ha sufrido mi prima desde que paso lo que paso. Tu no la viste llorar sola, noche tras noche, tratar de cambiar su vida, para dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás, cosa que nunca iba a lograr, ya que estoy segura que ella todavía lo ama, y tiene dos tesoros que se lo recordarán cada día de su vida. Si la hubieras visto el primer cumpleaños de los bebes, cuando una vecina le pregunto donde estaba su padre... Te juro que no se como es que no se puso a llorar ahí mismo- Hoshi levanto un poco el tono de voz, pero después se calmo.

-¿Y que hizo?- Hikaru la miro 

- Puso su mejor sonrisa y le dijo que simplemente su padre no estaba con ellos y disculpándose se alejo del salón. Eso si, a la noche me la encontré en la cocina, y en cuanto me acerque, me abrazo y se puso a llorar, diciéndome que no sabia como iba a hacer para soportar ese tipo de preguntas; pero esa fue la última vez que la vi llorar, después solo lo hacia cuando estaba sola, aunque yo podia escucharla-

- Disculpen que cambie de tema, pero ahora que sabes todo lo de Ferio ¿Que piensas hacer?-

- Muy simple. Lograr que mi prima no desperdicie esta segunda oportunidad, por su bien y el de mis sobrinos-

Todas las chicas la miraron sorprendidas, pero sabían muy bien que es lo que ella quería decir.

Mientras tanto los mellizos...

- Ves que es igual a nuestros dijes y a la joya de mami-

- Si, pero ¿por que esta aquí?-

- Eso no importa. Llevémosela a mamá. Ella sabrá de quien es-

Después de tratar de alcanzar a Fuu, el actual Rey se dio por vencido y se fue a su cuarto, donde se encontró con los dos pequeños sentados en su cama. Estaba tan desconcertado por haber visto a Fuu, que no se fijo en la apariencia de los niños.

-¿Que están haciendo en mi cuarto?-

-¿Usted es el dueño de esto?- Dijo el niño mirándolo muy serio.

-Si- contesto Ferio mientras se acercaba a los niños -¿Quienes son ustedes?- Luego se sentó en la cama, junto a la niña.

- Yo soy Kaze, y el es mi hermano Tenshi- la pequeña le sonrió, aunque se veía algo cansada - Discúlpenos por haber entrado sin permiso, es que la puerta estaba abierta, y estabamos muy cansados. También discúlpenos por haber tomado esa joya, pero es que nos llamo la atención, porque se parece a algo que tiene nuestra mamá-

Ferio miro a la pequeña con mayor detenimiento, se le hacia muy familiar la manera en que la niña se expresaba. Luego los miro a los dos, sin fijarse demasiado en sus facciones; pero algo llamo su atención: Su atuendo no era de Céphiro, sino que se parecía a la ropa del Mundo Místico. 

Tenshi lo miraba muy enojado, y de una forma bastante desconfiada.

- Kaze, no seas tan confiada con este señor, recuerda que mamá siempre nos dice que no hablemos con desconocidos- Tenshi ahora miraba a su hermana bastante molesto.

- Ya lo se, pero es que le debemos una disculpa. Por cierto ¿por que no dejas eso en su sitio? Nosotros no debemos tocar las cosas de los demás-

El pequeño cambio su expresión por una de vergüenza. Su hermana tenia razón. Dejo la joya en la cajita y se la dio a Ferio, quien sin querer rozo su mano. Ambos sintieron un estremecimiento, algo difícil de explicar, algo que hizo que el pequeño bajara la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. 

Ferio se sintió muy raro. No supo muy bien como definir lo que sentía, pero ese roce le produjo una sensación familiar, como cuando de niño se acercaba a su hermana. Se produjo un momento de silencio, que se termino cuando se dio cuenta que la pequeña se durmió apoyada contra él, Sin embargo no era incomodo, nuevamente esa sensación cálida y familiar lo envolvió, y casi por reflejo la acuno en sus brazos. Tenshi levanto la vista y sonrió.

- Bueno señor, discúlpeme por la forma en que lo traté, es que estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de mi hermana, de mi mamá, y de mi tía, como soy el unico hombre de mi familia-

- Primero: puedes llamarme Ferio, no me gusta lo de "señor" y segundo: ¿No tienes papá?-

- No se, mi mamá nunca nos habla de él. Solo una vez lo hizo, pero fue sobre mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos. Así que nosotros no sabemos donde esta, si es que todavía tenemos uno-

-¿Pero nunca quisieron saber sobre él?-

- A decir verdad siempre tuvimos curiosidad, pero no nos gusta hacer llorar a nuestra mamá-

-¿Llorar?-

- Si, nuestra tía nos dijo que no preguntemos sobre papá, porque a mi mamá la hace ponerse triste y llora, y eso es verdad, porque a veces oíamos conversar a la tía con mamá y a la noche ella lloraba. Eso no me gusta, ni a mi ni a mi hermana-

Ferio, observando la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación empezó a preguntar de otras cosas, y luego de un rato así el pequeño pidió ir con su mamá.

- Es verdad, su madre debe estar muy preocupada-

-Si- dijo Tenshi - Yo quiero verla. Además le prometimos que no la asustaríamos; y creo que lo hicimos-

- Por cierto, no me dijiste quien es tu mamá-

Tenshi lo miro y señalo a Kaze, que seguía dormida en sus brazos - Como ella pero mas alta-

Ferio sonrió - Si, pero no la conozco. ¿Conocen a alguien de aquí? ¿A Karudina? ¿O a Lantis?-

- Karudina, a ella la conocemos, es muy alta, con el pelo rosado, y se viste muy raro-

-¡Ajá! Esa es Karudina. Entonces los llevo con ella, que de seguro podrá localizar a su mamá...- _"De paso le preguntare por Fuu, si hay alguien que sabrá de ella, esa es Karudina"_ Ferio penso 

- Si, pero... - el niño lo miro -¿Puedo volver mañana con mi hermana? - 

Ferio sonrió - Claro, pero antes le pedirán permiso a su mamá ¿Si?-

-¡SI!- respondió Tenshi con una sonrisa.

Fuu se encontraba llorando, acostada en la cama del cuarto que le había mandado a preparar Clef. Las suaves mantas eran reconfortantes para la confundida muchacha.

_"¿Por que me sentí así? ¿Por que no podia dejar de temblar? Y mi corazón, comenzó a latir tan fuerte... Todos mis pensamientos se borraron de golpe, y no supe que hacer. Si me veía así un poco mas... no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber pasado..."_. Fuu de pronto se sentó en la cama sobresaltada -¡Dios mío! ¡Los niños! Con todo lo que paso, me olvide que no se donde están-

En el cuarto de Guru Clef, este y Lantis se encontraban hablando sobre la situación.

-¿Que piensas Guru Clef de todo esto?-

- Que es complicado. Nunca me imagine que algo así pudiera haber ocurrido-

-¿Intervendrás? Tu sabes a que me refiero-

-NO, no pienso intervenir. Ellos son los únicos que pueden arreglar esto, pero deberán hacerlo solos-

- Pero... ¿Y si no se arreglan? ¿Permitirás que la gente del Mundo Místico se vaya? Tu sabes bien que Fuu, y la pareja son de otro mundo, pero los niños son mitad cephirianos, y no solo eso, también son los hijos de Ferio, quien es el rey de nuestro planeta, por lo tanto son herederos directos del trono de Céphiro -

- Lantis ¿Crees que eso no me preocupa? Lo mejor seria que ellos dos arreglaran su situación, para que Ferio empiece a actuar como el rey, junto a su reina, y para que los pequeños fueran presentados como los príncipes herederos de Céphiro. Pero por el momento, la única que puede decidirlo es Fuu, ella es quien deberá tomar la decisión - 

- Lamentablemente creo que ella esta demasiado confundida, y que tal vez nunca trate de aclarar las cosas con Ferio-

- No se. Pero alguna razón debe haber para que todo esto se haya descubierto ahora, es muy extraño que este ocurriendo de esta manera, que esos pequeños hayan venido-

-¿Crees que se deba a algo en particular?-

- Es muy probable, tengo una sensación extraña, pese a que estoy preocupado, por otro lado la presencia de los niños, y de esa pareja, me tranquiliza, como si ellos pudieran ayudar a que todo se normalice. Además una de las cosas que dijo Aki me llamo mucho la atención-

-¿Que cosa?-

- Tu escuchaste cuando el dijo que su novia le había comentado que los mellizos son capaces de hacer que Fuu cambie sus opiniones. Eso puede ayudar en todo esto- 

- Espero que sea así, no solo por los niños, sino también por Ferio y por Fuu, sabes que esto podría ser el comienzo de una vida feliz para ambos-

No muy lejos de allí, en uno de los pasillos...

- No te preocupes Tenshi. Ya falta poco; si hay un lugar donde seguramente encontraremos a Karudina es en la fuente- Ferio caminaba con Kaze en brazos, y Tenshi a su lado

-¿Falta mucho? Es que ya estoy cansado de tanto caminar-

-¿Estas muy cansado? A ver que puedo hacer-

Ferio se arrodillo, poniéndose al mismo nivel del pequeño.

- Súbete a mis hombros-

-¿Qué?- El niño lo miro asombrado

- Que te subas a mis hombros. Parece que eres ligero, además falta un poco todavía, no es bueno que te agotes, tu mamá podría enojarse, y no quiero que te regañen- Ferio le sonrió - Vamos, así llegaremos mas rápido-

Tenshi sonrió alegremente - Sí, esta bien- Y luego hizo lo que le dijo Ferio, quien se incorporo lentamente y siguió caminando con Tenshi en sus hombros y Kaze en sus brazos.

Las chicas estaban pensando la mejor manera de ayudar a sus amigos, cuando Lafarga y Aki entraron al lugar.

- ... Y este es uno de los jardines internos mas grandes del palacio... - Lafarga se callo en el momento que se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos - ¿que están haciendo aquí todas reunidas?-

- A decir verdad estabamos pensando en la mejor manera de unir a Ferio y a Fuu-

-¿Por que no dejan que ellos lo solucionen solos?-

- Porque si esperamos eso, mis sobrinos van a cumplir 20 años y ellos todavía no se van a arreglar-

-¿por que lo dices? Tu prima nunca se caracterizo por ser insegura, al contrario es muy directa-

- Si Aki, pero cuando se trata del padre de sus hijos se comporta como una niñita tímida e introvertida-

- Si tu lo dices... -

En eso Ferio, con los pequeños encima, llego al lugar.

-¡Karudina! Hasta que te encuentro-

- Vaya, vaya, Ferio, que bien te sientan los niños -

- Muy divertido Karudina-

- No, de verdad te sientan muy bien- 

- Tu también Hikaru- Ferio miro a la pelirroja quien lo miraba muy divertida - En fin ¿alguien podría decirme quien es y donde se encuentra la madre de estos niños? Porque estoy seguro que no son de ustedes-

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento _"¡¡¡¿¿¿TODAVÍA NO SE DIO CUENTA???!!!"_

- Estemm... esos niños son mis sobrinos-

-¡¡¡Tía!!!- Tenshi dijo al ver a Hoshi, quien se ponía de pie.

Ferio miro a Hoshi, y luego miro a Aki -¿Quienes son ustedes?-

- En realidad son amigos nuestros- Umi coloco una mano en el hombro de Hoshi.

- Bueno, ahora que me aclararon el misterio de estos pequeños, quisiera que me respondan otra cosa- El rey le dio a Hoshi, la dormida Kaze, y se disponía a bajar a Tenshi de sus hombros.

- Si ¿Que cosa?-

-¿Cuándo regreso Fuu al castillo?- Ferio bajo al pequeño quien corrió al lado de su tío Aki.

-¿QUE?-

-¿Que cuando regreso Fuu? No me digan que no sabían porque hace un rato me la encontré en un pasillo-

-¿No la habrás imaginado?-

- Si pudiera imaginarla tan hermosa y real no estaría deprimido. Además la toque, era ella- El joven ya se estaba desesperando 

-¿Para que le mienten?- La voz de una de los presentes se alzo

-¡¡¡HOSHI!!!- Gritaron las chicas

- ¿No entienden? No los ayudaremos si no le decimos la verdad a él-

-¿De que esta hablando su amiga?- Ferio tenia una expresión de nulidad.

- Creo que tiene razón... - Umi miro a las demás - Ferio nuestra amiga es la prima de Fuu-

- Entonces si es verdad, Fuu esta aquí. Pero ¿porque no me lo dijeron? Todos ustedes saben cuanto tiempo espere por volver a verla-

- Porque ella nos lo pidió-

- Pero esta vez la desobedecimos... Ahora que lo tengo frente a frente Su Majestad, quiero que me responda una pregunta-

-¿Si...?-

-¿Usted todavía quiere a mi prima? Y quiero la verdad. ¿Aun la ama?-

Ferio la miro, y luego bajo un poco la vista - Si, la amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, desde la primera vez que vino a Céphiro. La amo como nunca podré amar a nadie mas-

La jovencita sonrió - Entonces quiero que escuche el plan que diseñamos con ellas- Hoshi se acerco a Aki y le hablo al oído; este, de inmediato agarro a Tenshi - Pero antes nos llevaremos a los niños, que tienen que ir a dormir, y a calmar los nervios de alguien muy importante-

La pareja empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Fuu. Mientras lo hacían iban hablando en voz baja, ya que la niña seguía dormida, y Tenshi estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

-¿que planearon Hoshi?-

- Ji, ji, ji... no lo se con certeza, pero te puedo asegurar que mi prima no se va a ir de Céphiro sin hablar con el rey Ferio- Hoshi le guiño un ojo

- Hablando de Ferio... ¿piensas decirle?-

-¿Decirle que a quien?-

- A Fuu, que él estuvo a solas con los niños-

- No se, primero tengo que ver como esta Fuu. ¿Escuchaste cuando Ferio dijo la había visto y tocado? Eso solo puede significar que se encontraron-

- Si, ¿quieres que te deje a solas con ella cuando deje a Tenshi-

- Si, por favor. Tengo unas cuantas noticias que darle-

- Espero que logres lo que planeas-

Hoshi miro a su novio, y luego lo beso tiernamente en los labios – Aki ¿Sabes que eres un amor?-

Fuu estaba parada junto a la ventana del cuarto, viendo como la noche comenzaba a cubrir con su negro manto todo Céphiro. De pronto sintió que golpeaban y luego entraron Hoshi y Aki a su cuarto cada uno con un mellizo.

-¡Mis niños!- Fuu se dirigió al encuentro de la pareja.

- Tranquila, aquí están ¿ves? Sanos y salvos ¿Si?- Aki escucho estas palabras de su novia y sonrió, mientras dejaba a Tenshi recostado en la cama. 

Hoshi le tendió la niña a la preocupada madre, que se sentó en la cama y la recostó junto a su hermano - Muchachos, no se imaginan lo preocupada que estaba por no saber donde se encontraban los niños. Gracias a ambos por habérmelos devuelto- 

- Esta bien Fuu- Aki le sonrió a su "prima", y luego se volvió hacia su novia - Volveré al jardín. Te espero-

Hoshi asintió sonriendo -Si-

El joven salió del cuarto, y la muchacha se sentó en la cama mirando a Fuu - Ahora que Aki se fue respóndeme... ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Estuviste llorando?-

La aludida no respondió, solo bajo la vista y contemplo a los pequeños, que yacían dormidos profundamente.

- Fuu, ¿que ocurre? ¿Por que no respondes?-

La rubia levanto la vista, sumamente colorada - Lo vi-

Hoshi hizo como si no entendiera -¿A quien viste primita? ¿A quien? ¿Quién es el causante de que estés así, tan angustiada?-

Fuu abrazo a su prima, y se puso a llorar - Vi... vi... vi a Ferio. Lo encontré cuando buscaba a los niños. Estaba tan apuesto, tal como antes. Me quede helada en el instante en que lo vi, y cuando me miro con sus ojos de oro, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía, y luego me acerco a él. No pude pensar, no sabia que hacer, todos mis pensamientos se mezclaron... sentía como mi cara ardía, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que cada palpito era un retumbo en mi cabeza. Estoy tan confundida-

- Prima ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Que lo amas - Hoshi la separo

El rostro de Fuu empalideció - ¡No! Yo no puedo amarlo, el es un hombre casado-

-¿Estas segura de que eso es verdad?-

- No te entiendo ¿De que hablas?-

- Primero contéstame ¿Lo amas? No importa si esta casado ¿Lo amas?-

Fuu bajo la vista, volviendo a ver a los mellizos - Si. Pese a que intente de todo para olvidarlo, hoy cuando lo vi de nuevo, tan cerca, mi corazón me lo confirmo, aun estoy enamorada de él -

- Esto es lo que quería escuchar... -

Fuu miro a su prima sin entender una palabra de lo que decía.

- No me mires así. No estoy loca. Respóndeme una cosa ¿Que harías si te dijera que el amor te esta dando una segunda oportunidad?-

La rubia la miro confundida.

Hoshi soltó una risita - Responde ¿Que harías si te dijera que Ferio es viudo, y lo mas importante, que todavía te ama?-

- Eso no es verdad-

- Tu no lo sabes. Pero las chicas me contaron todo lo que paso en este tiempo. Fuu, escúchame, Ferio, el amor de tu vida, el padre de tus hijos, enviudo a los tres meses de haberse casado, y no te ha olvidado, el te ama, todavía te ama... ¿Que harás ahora?-

NOTA:

Espero que este capitulo saque algunos traumas... Bueno, quisiera que por favor me disculpen por la demora, espero poder terminar el próximo capitulo mas rápido. 

Si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo a lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar. 

Por cierto, si bien no tenia pensada la pubicacion de mis fics en FF.Net, me di cuenta de que aunque en si mismo el fic "Cómo" de la Hechicera Kali, se puede considerar autoconclusivo, leer esta historia podria resolver cualquier duda que tengan al respecto de la linea argumental.

No se olviden de los rewiews si no gustan de los mails... 


	4. Suposiciones. Las dudas de un pasado

Aclaraciones:

Aclaraciones:

-.....- Significa dialogo

"....." ( en _cursiva_) para pensamientos y recuerdos 

**Negrita** para titulos, 

**_Negrita cursiva_** para los poemas que van a aparecer en cada capitulo.

_Cursiva _paralos resumenes de cada capitulo anterior y/o situacion hasta el momento.

Si bien no puedo interceder ante CLAMP por los personajes deMagic Knight Rayearth, pueden pedirme prestados a Tenshi, Kaze, Hoshi y Aki, no los usen sin avisarme (al menos avisenme, me gusta leer)

TRISTEZAS

** **

_¿Y que clase de mujer eres tú, que no dejas que de nuevo vuelva a amarte?_

_¿Dónde esta aquel amor incandescente? Solo quedan cenizas. _

_-Que no arden-._

_Solo quedan recuerdos y memoria, solo queda pasión ya apagada, los recuerdos de trizteza y alegria._

_Solo la memoria de pensar que fuiste mia, y en el fondo de mi alma una agonia, pronunciandose día a día_

_-Al no tenerte-_

_Pues la triste soledad, de tu ausencia, me vacia al transformarse en un fantasma._

_Un fantasma que deambula por las ruinas de un amor, ya no existente._

_Vagando quedare solo en penumbras y llorando vivire._

_-Por no tenerte-._

_*Alberto Balbuena_

**CAPITULO 4: Suposiciones. Las dudas de un pasado.**

_Tras un breve encuentro con Fuu, Ferio recibe una doble sorpresa al conocer a los pequeños Tenshi y Kaze. Fuu no esta muy bien con todo lo ocurrido, y tras pensar un plan, las chicas y su prima deciden intentar unirla con su amor. Una verdad sale a la luz, y Hoshi se encargo de contarle a su prima que Ferio enviudo, y que todavia la quiere..._

En un cuarto a oscuras, alguien pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado ese día... 

_"Es ella. Esta aquí. Por fin regreso"_ Penso el rey de Cephiro, recordando su encuentro con Fuu. _"Esta tan hermosa, aunque su apariencia no es igual, es fácil reconocerla, su esencia es la misma"_ Sonrió mientras bebia de una copa de cristal, un liquido transparente _"El pelo largo le queda muy bien, hace que se vea mas dulce, y sus ojos son tan bellos sin ese aparatito que solía usar antes, como dos cristales verdes"_ Ferio se levanto del sillon en el que estaba sentado y se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando el paisaje nocturno de Cephiro, con un rostro preocupado, que se reflejaba en el vidrio _"Pero se comporto tan fría cuando me vio, tal vez ya no me quiera..."_ Luego volvio a sonreir, disfrutando de lo que venia a su mente. _"No, no creo que sea eso ya que cuando la agarre y la acerque a mi se sonrojo. Si bien desvió la vista, no es muy difícil notar el rubor en una tez tan blanca como la suya... Puede ser que sea buena señal"_

Fuu, por otro lado, tampoco podia dormir. Estaba recostada junto a los niños, todavia vestida con la misma ropa con la que habia llegado a Cephiro. En su cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de creerlas, se repetian las palabras que, hace solo unas horas, le había dicho Hoshi. _"Ferio, el amor de tu vida enviudo... y te ama, todavia te ama"-. Ahora, sin saber cual va a ser su siguiente paso, solo trataba de evaluar su situación, aunque estaba demasiado confundida. __"¿Como seria estar junto a él? Tal vez para siempre" Penso con una sonrisa. Sabia perfectamente que no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Sin embargo, una sombra oscureció ese sueño. El dolor de saber que Ferio había estado con otra._

Ella sabia que las lagrimas derramadas a lo largo de los últimos años, e incluso las que se deslizaban por sus mejillas en estos momentos, no eran por los mellizos. ¿Porque llorar por ellos, si a ellos les debia su felicidad, su alegria?. Ella lloraba, si, pero por él. 

Poco le hubiera importado, después de volver a la Tierra con el corazón destrozado, casarse y vivir con alguien a quien no amaba, si no se hubiera enterado de esa vida que se gestaba en su interior. Lloraba cada noche, pensando en las caricias, las palabras de amor, y los dulces besos que alguna vez fueron para ella y que ahora le pertenecían a otra. También pensaba en lo feliz que estaría él con su esposa, quizás con otros hijos, como una familia... y ese pensamiento dolía de una manera insoportable. Solo las presencias de Tenshi y Kaze aliviaban su pena, siendo también el recuerdo de ese amor pasado, de su primer y unico amor. Con esos pensamientos en mente se dio vuelta, y miro a sus hijos que dormían profundamente. Los observo largo rato con una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo, eran lo que mas amaba en la vida, el motivo que le dio la fuerza de luchar sola contra prejuicios y discriminaciones. Los abrazó, pensando en que su decisión afectaria a sus dos tesoros, y en eso se quedo pensando, hasta que poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.

Ferio, despues de permanecer un rato mas en la ventana, decidio ir a la cama. Mientras trataba de dormir, recordó el plan que habían ideado las chicas. De repente, y sin saber bien porque, recordó algo que le había mencionado Umi, antes de que regresara a su cuarto, cuando salían del jardín _"Ferio, ya sabemos lo que paso entre Fuu y tu hace cuatro años. ¿Nunca te preguntaste si esa noche no había tenido consecuencias?". El joven rey se quedo pensando __"¿De que consecuencias hablaba Umi? ¿Que consecuencias pudo haber tenido esa noche?" _

La noche siguio su curso y el dia llego. El sol comenzo a iluminar poco a poco las diferentes partes del palacio de Cephiro. En ese momento en uno de los pasillos del mismo, dos mujeres caminaban, mientras charlaban entre ellas... 

-Que sorpresa nos dio Fuu. No me esperaba verla con hijos, y menos de Ferio. Digo, considerando el tiempo que paso...- Hikaru, vestida con un largo solero rosado con breteles, miro a su acompañante.

-La verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba Hikaru... Cuando regresamos a Tokio, ella estaba destrozada porque Ferio se iba a casar con otra... pero nunca pense que aparte de eso estaba el que había dormido con él. Si lo hubiera sabido Céphiro se quedaba sin principe, rey o lo que fuera. Él tendría que haber cumplido con nuestra amiga, ella lo amaba, y mira como se lo devolvió, casándose con otra- respondió Umi, que también se había cambiado, luciendo un vestido largo, color gris perla, de mangas cortas, mientras apretaba un puño.

-Umi, ya paso, y ahora es un poco tarde para andar hablando de lo que hubieras hecho. Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en como ayudar a que las cosas se arreglen. Por cierto Fuu no amaba a Ferio... Fuu ama a Ferio, de eso estoy segura-

-Mmm, si, yo tambien lo creo. Dime una cosa Hikaru... ¿Crees que el plan que ideamos anoche funcione?-

-No se, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Tu sabes muy bien que ellos dos no deben estar separados. Menos con dos hijos de por medio-

Hikaru hizo silencio de repente. Las dos habían llegado frente a una puerta.

Ferio, sin haber dirmido nada, seguía dandole vueltas a lo mismo. Esa pregunta se había quedado grabada en su cabeza _"¿Que consecuencias pudo haber tenido esa noche?" Recordó nuevamente su encuentro con Fuu y trato de recordar cada una de las pocas palabras que ella le había dicho. _"Sueltame, estoy buscando a alguien..."_ Esa frase llamo su atención -¿A quien buscaría Fuu? ¿A las chicas? Tal vez, pero si ya las habia visto, no es lógico que Fuu buscara a sus amigas desesperadamente si ya habia hablado con ellas, y sabia donde encontrarlas-. Sin ninguna razón en particular la imagen de Fuu se borro, y en su lugar apareció otra, la de los dos pequeños niños que habia conocido el día anterior._

-Tenshi y Kaze... que lindos niños. Creo que me encariñe con ellos. ¡Que curioso! Deben ser los mellizos mas diferentes que vi en toda mi vida. Kaze es muy educada y sumamente dulce, y Tenshi es muy simpatico, aunque algo desconfiado e impulsivo. Tambien su apariencia es distinta. Kaze tiene la piel blanca como nieve, el cabello rubio ondulado, semi-rizado, y ojos verdes, mientras que Tenshi, por el contrario, tiene la piel tostada, el cabello verde lacio y los ojos amarillos. En cierta forma se parece a...- De pronto Ferio se sentó en la cama, y bajandose de esta rapidamente se acerco a un espejo, que por la claridad del día, emitia un exacto reflejo de su rostro -Misma piel, mismo cabello, y lo mas importante, misma mirada... Si, definitivamente se parece a mi... ¿Pero que significa esto?- 

Fuu estaba dormida junto a sus pequeños, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron...

-Fuu, ¿Estas despierta?-

-¿Podemos pasar?-

Las voces de Hikaru y de Umi, hicieron sonreir a la muchacha. Ellas eran sus amigas, sus mejores amigas. Estuvieron separadas mucho tiempo, pero ahora, estaban juntas, y sin embargo no habian podido hablar a solas desde que habia regresado el día anterior. Tenia tanto que decirles, tanto que oir. Se levanto cuidadosamente, y abrio la puerta silenciosamente.

-Chicas- Susurro -Pasen, pero no hablen en voz alta porque los mellizos todavia duermen-

Las chicas entraron al cuarto, y se sentaron en la cama, procurando no moverse mucho.

-Son hermosos Fuu. De veras que si- Hikaru miro hacia la cabecera de la cama.

-Claro que si. Debes de estar muy orgullosa- Agrego Umi 

Fuu asintio con una sonrisa -Gracias chicas. ¿Saben una cosa? Mis hijos son lo unico que necesito para vivir-

-Lo sabemos, yo me siento igual que tu. Mi familia es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ambas. Ahora que espero mi bebe, se que el y Clef son lo mas importante. Aunque todavía no te perdono el que no nos avisaras que íbamos a ser tías. ¿Por que no nos tuviste confianza Fuu?-

-Lo siento mucho Umi, pero es que estaba tan confundida, la herida estaba aun fresca, mis ideas estaban tan mezcladas que no me pude concentrar. Lo unico que tenia claro era que no queria casarme-

-Fuu, ¿Por que no nos cuentas todo lo que te paso en estos años que estuvimos separadas? Ya que en la reunión de ayer no dijiste mucho; Al menos no de lo que nos interesaba saber a nosotras. Cosas que solo hablamos las amigas-

-Umi tiene razón. Y asi, nosotras te contamos todo los que nos paso a nosotras-

-Si, por supuesto que si. Pero ¿no podriamos ir a otro lugar? No quiero que los niños nos escuchen- 

-Como quieras- 

Las tres chicas salieron del cuarto, pero antes, esperaron a que Fuu se cambiara de ropa, poniendose un solero verde oscuro, con una remera de mangas largas transparente encima, que tenia pequeños cristalitos verdes en el cuello. Tambien se acomodo el pelo, que se le estaba rizando, con dos hebillitas de mica verdes, una a cada lado.

Las tres chicas caminaron por un pasillo y fueron a la cocina, Fuu queria prepararles el desayuno a los mellizos, Hikaru a su bebé, y Umi tenia hambre.

-Se que no deberia decirtelo, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta, ahora que la vi con el pelo suelto, que tu hija se parece no solo a ti, sino que tambien tiene un aire a la princesa Emeraude-

-No te preocupes Hikaru, no me molesta. A decir verdad yo tambien me di cuenta. Si se lo dejara crecer seria igual a la princesa, pero con mis ojos. Aunque con el pelo rizado, se parece mas a mi-

-Si, cuando no te lo ondulas,- Umi estaba cortando el trozo de un pastel.

-Bueno, si, pero en realidad fue idea de Hoshi, aun asi, antes mi prima me lo planchaba, o sea que tenia el pelo lacio, asi como tu, pero no me duraba mucho, y como debia de hacermelo muy a menudo, decidimos que solo me desarme los rizos-

-Que lio de pelo- Hikaru estaba vigilando un jarrito, que estaba en el fuego, mientras limpiaba una mamadera -Ahora entiendo porque dicen que las mujeres no estamos conformes con nosotras mismas-

-Eso es cierto Hikaru, aunque lo mio no era por el factor belleza, yo creia que si veia en el espejo a alguien diferente, seria esa persona, sin las tristezas que me agobiaban, aunque no sirvio de mucho... Ahora diganme ustedes ¿Como volvieron a Cephiro? Crei que solo las tres juntas podiamos hacerlo. A decir verdad, ese era uno de mis tormentos, que por mi culpa, ustedes no pudieran estar con quienes aman- Agrego Fuu mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en una bandeja.

-Cleff fue quien lo logro, bueno, ayudado por muchos magos poderosos, de aqui, de Chizeta y de Fahren. Juntos crearon una piedra transparente que permitia abrir un portal dimensional. Prepararon tres anillos plateados con tres piedras transparentes. Cuando toque uno, su piedra brillo muy fuerte, y luego se volvio azul, luego Hikaru toco otro y su piedra hizo lo mismo, pero su color cambio a rojo, y el ultimo sigue transparente. Cleff, Ferio y Lantis los llevaron un día que nosotras estabamos en la torre de Tokio, esperandote. Creiamos que si volvias a Tokio de seguro irias ahi. Nos pusimos los regalos, y volvimos, pero con la diferencia, que ahora, cuando estamos aqui, en la tierra todo sigue igual, el tiempo ya no se detiene. Estuvimos una semana, cuando volvimos tuvimos que enfrentarnos a todos los sermones de nuestras respectivas familias- Dijo Umi dando un vistazo a lo que hacia su compañera.

-Por cierto Fuu- Hikaru le dio una cajita que tenia en la mano -Esto te pertenece-

Fuu agarro la cajita que le daba su amiga, y en ella encontro un objeto tan familiar para ella como el mismo reino de Cephiro: Su guante blanco con la gema verde, que curiosamente estaba brillando con todo el fulgor que podia emitir, simbolo de las guerreras magicas, de la magia del viento, de Windom;

Fuu sintio como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y una enorme cantidad de recuerdos la envolvian. –Mi... No, el guante-joya- Fuu tomo tomo el objeto, dejando la caja en la mesa. En el momento en que lo tomo, sintio una suave brisa de tono verdoso, y la luz de la gema del guante dejo de brillar. 

-Es mejor como dijiste al principio. TU Guante-joya. Te pertenece- Dijo Hikaru

-Cleff me comento que desde que regresaste no ha parado de brillar, por eso me pidio que te lo devolviera. Es tuyo y debes tenerlo contigo-

-No Umi, ya no me pertenece. Pertenece a Cephiro, y yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo- Fuu dejo el guante en la caja.

-¿Acaso perteneces a la Tierra? ¿A una Tierra donde solo un miembro de tu familia esta contigo-

-No exactamente. Yo les pertenezco a Tenshi y a Kaze. A nadie ni a nada mas, solo a ellos. A ningun mundo-

-Fuu esta bien, tienes un buen punto. Pero el guante no brillaba antes que tu vinieras. Llevatelo- Umi agarro la caja y la puso en las manos de su amiga.

-Umi...-

-Por favor amiga, por nosotras, por todo lo que esto simboliza- La muchacha pelirroja apoyo las manos en las de sus amigas.

-Hikaru...- Fuu observo nuevamente el guante y se fijo en algo que estaba al lado de este: un hermoso anillo plateado. Fuu lo toco y la piedra transparente que tenia brillo de manera enceguecedora, y luego se volvio verde.

-¿y esto?- dijo mientras extraia el anillo.

-Te permitira venir aqui cuando quieras, y tambien irte. Ademas tambien nos sirve para ir a Fahrem y a Chizeta- agrego sonriente Hikaru.

-Pero... -

-No te preocupes, si no lo usas puedes guardarlo como otro recuerdo nuestro- Umi dijo, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias chicas- Fuu sonrio

-Anoche Hoshi nos conto algo ¿Es cierto que las dos tienen una cafeteria junto al mar? ¿Y que cantas y tocas el piano durante las noches?- pregunto Hikaru, mientras colocaba la leche en la mamadera.

-Ambas son ciertas. Mi abuela fundo la cafeteria un tiempo despues de que llegue a su casa, y desde que fallecio Hoshi y yo somos las dueñas. Ella tenia un piano que era de su hija menor Fuu, no me miren asi, me pusieron ese nombre en su memoria, como decia, un día cuando estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo, me acerque al piano y se me ocurrio tocar una cancion para mis bebes, como les gusto a los clientes, empece a hacerlo a diario. Aun despues de que nacieron los niños lo hacia un par de noches por semana -

-Ya que estamos contando cosas, te voy a actualizar sobre los chismes de esta dimension. Karudina y Lafarga se casaron, ¿recuerdas a Zazu, ese chico de Autozam que vino con Eagle? Bueno, tambien se caso, con una cephiriana llamada Thalia y tienen a Jod, un niño de la edad de Sunny, que como sabras es hija de la chica aquí a mi lado-

-Como que con ese pelo rojo fuego no era obvio... Felicidades Hikaru, esta muy linda-

-Gracias Fuu-

-Sigamos: Tatra tambien se caso con Bragi, un conde o algo asi, de Chizeta, y asumieron el trono, tambien tienen una hija que se llama Idunn, y por ultimo, tengo que mencionar que Ascot y Tata tienen ya dos hijos, el mayor se llama Acteo, y creo que tiene la edad de tus mellizos, el mas chico se llama Aegir, y es un bebito- Dijo Umi, mientras comia el trozo de pastel que habia cortado. Fuu la observo y se le acerco. Probo un trozo de lo que Umi comia.

- Vaya pasaron muchas cosas por aqui, no me imagine cuantos cambios podian haber ocurrido... Umi ¿Qué es esto? Crei que no te gustaban las cosas dulces-

-Esto es pastel de By-Tech, es la comida favorita de Persea, y si es dulce, pero aunque a mi siguen sin gustarme las cosas dulces, a mi bebé le encantan -

-Antojos- murmuro sonriente Fuu -Recuerdo que yo no pude probar, ver, ni siquiera pensar en el Tessa, ni en el exquisito Ika no shiokara, ni siquiera en el Mozuku, que ya iba corriendo al baño. Hoshi se mataba de risa. Ahora que lo pienso bien no podia ver ni pensar en ningun tipo de pescado, marisco, carne roja, o blanca. Me mantuve a ensaladas, y comidas hervidas sin condimentos. Tal vez fue por eso que con todo y dos niños, no subi tanto de peso-

-Ni que lo digas, ya quisiera ver a Cleff que llevara los sintomas o subiera de peso. Pensar que cuando le pedi que hiciera una pocion para lograrlo se me escapo diciendo que tenia una reunion, aun me evade, mas cuando le digo "subi otro kilo"-

-A proposito Umi no pude evitar notar que Cleff se ve mas grande, y otra cosa ¿Como hiciste para convencerlo de que se case contigo?-

-Si...- Dijo Umi en un suspiro y sonrojandose un poquito - ...según me dijo Persea, Cleff se habia cambiado la apariencia un par de dias despues de que nos fuimos la ultima vez que estuviste. En cuanto lo de cómo hice para convencerlo, te dire que fue casi una mision imposible, pero aun asi, sin Tom Cruise, lo consegui con una tactica que no falla: celos. Lo curioso es que fue Persea quien me ayudo-

-¿Y que tiene de curioso el que Persea te haya ayudado? Ella es muy buena-

-Tiene de curioso el hecho de que Persea estaba enamorada de Cleff, pero ella se dio cuenta de que Cleff estaba interesado en mi, y se resigno. Ademas, fue quien ideo y llevo a cabo el plan para ayudarnos, corriendo el rumor de que yo estaba enamorada de alguien de Cephiro. Cleff sin querer hablo de mas en la fiesta de bodas de Hikaru, yo le confese que estaba enamorada de el, y bueno, tiempo despues nos casamos-

- Me dejaste helada con lo de Persea... Supongo que contigo fue mas facil ¿No Hikaru?-

-Si. Lantis y yo nos casamos no mucho despues de mi retorno, pero tarde un poco porque... nos casamos tres veces-

-¿Tres veces?-

-Si. Dos en la Tierra: Por civil y por iglesia, en estas tardé mas, porque Lantis tuvo que ir, pedir mi mano, y ayudarme a preparar la boda. Luego nos casamos, si es que se le puede decir asi, de nuevo aqui, en la manera cephiriana-

-Es cierto, yo tambien tuve que hacer todo eso-

-No logro imaginarme a Cleff y a Lantis en nuestro mundo-

-Fue algo digno de verse, creeme. Ver a Lantis charlando con mi mamá y con Satoru, o discutiendo con Masaru y Kakeru-

-O a mi papá hablando del amor verdadero con Cleff... –

-Y a la mayoria de nuestros amigos que fueron a las bodas como amigos de los novios-

-Eso tambien se me hace muy dificil de imaginar- Fuu sonrio a sus amigas, mientras ellas seguien contando cosas.

Ferio estaba terminandose de vestir, mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo 

_"Tenshi es sumamente parecido a mi. Hoshi, que es la tía de los pequeños, es prima de Fuu, o eso fue lo que dijo Umi. Tenshi menciono ellos solo tienen a su tía y a su mamá...¿quien es y donde esta su mamá? ¿Sera Fuu su madre? Tengo que hablar con ella, aunque eso signifique echar a perder todo lo que planearon las chicas anoche, porque el parecido entre ese pequeño y yo no puede ser simple casualidad. Y eso explicaria tambien las palabras que me dijo Umi anoche"_. Estaba por salir de su cuarto, para ir a buscarla, cuando oyo un sonido que provenia de la caja en la que se encontraba la joya magica.

Momentos antes, en el cuarto de Fuu, una pequeña bola de pelo blanco saltarina abrio la puerta y salto sobre los pequeños que estaban dormidos...

-Ahhhhhh... Kaze... uno de tus peluches me ataca- Dijo Tenshi,mientras trataba de sacarse al "peluche" de encima.

-¿Un que? Ves hermano porque no me gusta ver peliculas de miedo, deberias dejar de verlas tu tambien ya estas comenzando a tener pesa... ahhh ¿Que es eso?- Dijo la niñita mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermano.

-Puuuuu- respondio el peluche.

Los pequeños se quedaron viendo entre si, y luego miraron a su despertador: Mokona. 

-¿Pu? ¿Que es Pu?- pregunto el niño

-Pu Pu Pu-

-¿Pu Pu Pu? Kaze, ¿que es esto?- El niño volvio a ver a su melliza

-¿Y como voy a saberlo?- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Mokona.

-Se parece a tus juguetes- Agrego Tenshi, vigilando a Mokona de reojo.

-Pero no es... aunque es muy lindo- La pequeña agarro al "juguete" entre sus brazos – y tiernito, y esponjosito ¿Como te llamas?-

-Pu, pu, pu-

-Creo que no tiene nombre... o tiene uno muy corto- Dijo el niño, mientras su hermana acariciaba a Mokona

-Es muy blandito ¿Que sera?-

-Como dije, un juguete, de seguro de algun niño que vive aqui-

El peluche se movio de un lado al otro, a manera de negacion.

-Creo que no es un juguete... a mi se me hace que es un animalito- Agrego sonriente Kaze.

En ese mismo instante se dieron cuenta que algo les faltaba.

-¿Tenshi donde esta tu medallita?-

-Mi medalla- Tenshi se toco el cuello, notando la falta de la cadenita –No se. Crei que la tenia puesta- Luego miro a su hermana –Pero tambien falta la tuya-

La pequeña se llevo una mano al cuello, y puso una cara que Tenshi temia -¿Dónde esta mi medalla? Es un regalo de mi mami, se va a entristecer porque no las cuidamos...- empezo a llorar la pequeña, enterrando su cara en el cuerpecito peludo de Mokona, que la observaba triste.

El pequeño abrazo a su hermana y se puso a recorrer la habitacion con los ojos. De repente su vista se clavo en el bolso de su madre, y sonrio -No llores Kaze. Ya se donde estan... - Tenshi vio como su hermana despegaba sus ojos llorosos del cuerpo del juguete -¿No recuerdas que mamá no nos deja dormir con las medallas puestas, que porque nos podemos ahorcar?- La niña asintio -De seguro nos las saco mientras dormiamos, y las guardo en su cofre-

Kaze sonrio mientras se secaba las lagrimas que se habian asomado de sus verdes y cristalinos ojos.

Tenshi se bajo de la cama y fue a buscar el bolso de su mamá, de ahi saco la cajita en la que Fuu guardaba la joya. La abrio y tal como lo habia pensado estaban las medallitas. Volvio a subirse a la cama y volco sobre esta el contenido del cofre, accionando sin querer la piedra, de la que salio un sonido.

-¿Que hiciste hermano? ¿Que rompiste?- Kaze miro a su hermano con una picara sonrisa, y el peluche lo observaba de la misma forma.

-Mira cosa peluda- le grito el pequeño a Mokona -De ella lo acepto, porque es mi hermanita, ¿pero a ti quien te dio el derecho para mirarme asi?- 

Kaze solto una risita -Ay Tenshi. Que tu siempres rompas cosas no es su culpa-

Ferio tenia la joya en sus manos, y estaba escuchando la conversacion entre los niños._-Ven aqui Pikachu descolorido-_ grito Tenshi__

Se oyo la voz, entrecortada por la risa, de Kaze _-Ji, ji, ji... Ya dejalo... y no lo insultes... que solo se esta riendo de ti... Ji, ji, ji... -_

-Esos niños. Este es el punto que tengo que aclarar con Fuu. Y sera cuanto antes, es muy serio...- En ese momento se oyo otra voz por la piedra, una voz femenina, muy suave y dulce _-Buenos dias niños. Veo que ya están despiertos, que bien-_

_-¡¡Mami!!-_

_"FUU..."_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Ferio

- Mis chiquitos... Aqui les traje el desayuno. Ayer no cenaron y eso fue mi falta. Ustedes tienen que alimentarse bien porque son chiquititos y necesitan crecer fuertes y sanos. Espero que les guste... MOKONA... que alegria volver a verte- Fuu dejo la bandeja en una mesita, y recibio a Mokona en sus brazos, que venia escapando de Tenshi.

-¿Este peluche se llama Mokona? ¿Y tu la conoces mamita?-

-Si Tenshi, Mokona nos guio a sus tias Umi y Hikaru, y a mi, cuando vinimos a este lugar por primera vez. Y no es un peluche es una criatura magica... bueno, al menos eso creo-

Ferio dejo caer la piedra -Esto me confirma casi todas mis sospechas: Su madre es Fuu. No tengo la menor duda, es su suave voz, solo ella puede decir esas cosas de Mokona... Pero ¿Y su padre? ¿Soy yo? ¿A esto se referiria Umi cuando dijo lo de las consecuencias?-

NOTA:

He aqui otro capitulo de su telenovela de la tarde...(aunque se podria decir que es una miniserie mensual... o cuatrimestral -_-U).

Quiero pedirles perdon por todo lo que tarde en mandarlas, pero desde que envie el capitulo 3, fallecio una persona muy querida, mi disco duro paso a mejor vida, me cambiaron el c.p.u, entre en etapas finales y termine el 2do año polimodal. Ahora que se vinieron casi 3 meses de vacaciones voy a terminar esto, y dedicarme de lleno a Colegio.

Bueno, me despido, comuniquense conmigo a mi nuevo correo [lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar][1]

A Aquellos que esten leyendo esto, y hay algo de las N.A que no entiendan, es porque soy de tardar mucho en enviar capitulos, aunque mas se noto en la primera publicación. Para aquellos que han leido esto antes: FELICIDADES, deben gustarte mucho mis escritos )me emociona) para leerlos de nuevo. Esta es una version corregida. no es que leiste mal aguna palabra, solo cambie un poco algunos errores, y el formato.

No se olviden de los rewiews.

Lyslee chan

   [1]: mailto:lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar



	5. Soy padre. Como un tesoro revela un gran...

TRISTEZAS 

Aclaraciones:

-.....- Significa dialogo

"....." ( en _cursiva_) para pensamientos y recuerdos 

**Negrita** para titulos, 

**_Negrita cursiva_** para los poemas que van a aparecer en cada capitulo.

_Cursiva _paralos resumenes de cada capitulo anterior y/o situacion hasta el momento.

CLAMP son las unicas propietarias, creadoras y responsables legales de Magic Knight Rayearth, lamentablemente yo no (si no hubiera agregado un poquito mas de romance a la trama ♥_♥, sobre todo en la pareja Fuu y Ferio...). Aunque los pequeños y adorables Tenshi y Kaze, la simpatica Hoshi y el atento Aki si son mios, asi como Sunny, Thalía, Jod, Bragi, Idunn, Acteo y Aegir, y si quieren usarlos, les pido que me avisen, soy curiosa y quiero saber donde van mis personajes (miren que cada uno tiene sus manias... Despues no se quejen...).

Ahora si, los dejo para que lean, pero no sean malos, escribanme un Rewiew...

** **

**TRISTEZAS **

** **

**_Si yo no viera la posibilidad de unirme contigo, mi vida estaría totalmente desprovista de deseos._**

**_Mucho tiempo he llorado por nuestra separación, y las lágrimas han fluido de mis párpados._**

**_Juré que mi lengua no volvería a mencionar la palabra separación si el Señor nos reunía otra vez._**

**_La alegría me ha tomado por sorpresa hasta un extremo tal que lo que debiera alegrarme me hace llorar._**

** **

**Capitulo 5: ¿Soy Padre?. Como un tesoro revela un gran secreto.**

** **

_Luego de una noche de mucho insomnio en el castillo de Céphiro, Fuu se queda dormida sin una decisión tomada, Ferio solo logra inquietarse al lograr vislumbrar la verdad. Luego de una charla con sus amigas, Fuu vuelve con sus pequeños, donde un objeto que ella atesora, se encuentra traicionandola, al transmitir una conversacion, a la unica persona que ella no queria que escuchara: Ferio..._

****

Fuu, decidio quedarse con los niños hasta que terminaron de comer, luego los arreglo, ya que los pequeños seguian con la ropa del día anterior...

-¿Te gusta este, princesa?- Dijo Fuu mientras agarraba una vestido corto sin mangas, de color blanco con margaritas bordadas.

-Si, quiero ese- respondio la pequeña desde la cama, mientras acariciaba a Nikona, que todavia se encontraba entre sus brazos – y la vincha con las margaritas-.

-Bien. Y mi angel ¿que ropa desea usar?- Volvio a preguntar Fuu, mientras buscaba en un bolso.

Tenshi miro a su mamá -mmm... quiero el pantalon marron, la remera blanca, y la camisa que me regalo tio Aki-

-¿No vas a tener calor hijo? Aquí dentro la temperatura es mas bien tibia- Fuu saco todo lo que el niño acababa de pedir.

-No, yo no tengo calor. En casa hace mas que aqui-

-Si tu lo dices. Bien niños, no se ensucien, que solo tienen otra muda de ropa limpia-

-Si mamá- respondieron los pequeños.

Fuu se acerco a la cama, con la ropa que querian los pequeños, y los cambio. Estaba terminando de desenredar el pelo de Kaze y acomodarle la vincha, cuando se dio cuenta de la joya en la cama, y tambien de que el boton que la hacia funcionar estaba presionado.

-Niños ¿que hace esto aqui?- Dijo mientras tomaba el objeto

-Es que cuando buscamos las cadenitas, se cayo tambien eso mamá. Hizo un ruido raro, creo que se rompio. Fue sin querer, lo siento- dijo el pequeño mirando el piso.

-No te preocupes hijo, esta bien. Ademas no se rompio- Lo abrazo "_Solo espero que nadie haya escuchado lo que esto transmitio"_

Hoshi caminaba junto con Aki por el pasillo que se dirigia al comedor. Ambos hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban, charlando sobre ese maravilloso mundo que era Cephiro. Aki estaba recien terminando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Hoshi, estaba muy tranquila, y se estaba adaptando bien a estar en otro mundo. La idea de por fin lograr que su prima sea feliz, no le habia permitido asombrarse, solo concentrarse en su plan. Aun asi, los dos tenian pensado ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores mas tarde con Karudina y Lafarga, y concentrarse en ellos. De eso charlaban cuando Ferio se les acerco.

-Hoshi, ¿donde esta tu prima?- La voz del joven rey se oia distinta al dia anterior, mas decidida, sin titubeos.

Hoshi miro a su novio y luego al rey -¿Que?-.

-¿En que cuarto duerme Fuu?. Dimelo- Respondio Ferio mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo-

-Si es por lo del plan, te aviso que esto es mucho mas importante. Necesito hablar con ella-

Hoshi volvio a mirar a Aki, quien le asintio -De acuerdo. Vaya al comedor, yo misma la llevaré, pero no puedo decirle en que cuarto se esta quedando. Espero que me entienda, ya bastante traicione su confianza al dejarle saber que ella esta aqui- 

-Si, gracias- Ferio se alejo en direccion al comedor, mientras que la pareja lo miraba. 

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?- Le susurro Hoshi a Aki.

-No lo se, pero se nota que el rey Ferio tiene algo muy importante que tratar con tu prima-

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con los niños?- Hoshi pregunto, ligeramente asustada.

-Quizas. El los vio, y si penso en ellos detenidamente, bien pudo darse cuenta que Tenshi se parece mucho a él-

-Y que Kaze se parece a las dos mujeres que mas quiso-

Mientras tanto Fuu estaba terminando de acomodar los bolsos que tenia en su cuarto, cuando Kaze, que estaba sentada en una silla junto al tocador con Mokona en sus brazos, le pregunto -Mami ¿Cuando vamos a volver a casa?-

-Tengo pensado que volvamos hoy- respondio Fuu, mientras guardaba la ropa usada de los pequeños en el bolso, y lo cerraba.

-¿Hoy? No mamá, yo quiero quedarme un poco mas- gimoteo Tenshi, que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Y yo tambien- Agrego la pequeñita –Este lugar me gusta mucho mami-.

Fuu cerro los ojos fuertemente _"Es natural que les guste este lugar Fuu, una parte muy importante de ellos se encuentra en este mundo" Se dijo a si misma. Luego se incorporo y los miro muy seria._

-Hoy volveremos a casa, y no acepto quejas. Nos fuimos mucho mas de la cuenta, no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo-

-Mamá- Dijeron los dos hermanitos al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá nada. Hoy nos volvemos niños. ¿Ustedes no querran verme enojada o si?-

-No mamita- Dijo Kaze. Tenshi solo nego moviendo la cabeza.

Fuu los miro y penso tristemente _"Es mejor asi, niños, es mejor para todos"._

-Fuu ¿estas aqui?- Hoshi entro al cuarto- ah... ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada... ¿Que necesitabas?- Dijo Fuu, evitando la cara de su prima.

_"¡Por que Fuu esta actuando asi? ¿Desde cuando es tan fria cuando los niños estan tristes?". Hoshi volvio en si -Necesito que vayas al comedor. Tienes que ver lo que hay alli-_

-¿Es muy importante?-

-Si, mucho- 

-Mmm... Esta bien Hoshi, vamos... Niños, vuelvo enseguida- La rubia abrio la puerta seguida de Hoshi.

-Si mamá- Respondieron ambos, mientras su madre salia del cuarto.

-¿Que paso ahi adentro Fuu?- Hoshi miro a su prima, mientras caminaban por un corredor.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Tu sabes ¿Porque los niños estaban tan tristes y tu tan seria?-

Fuu suspiro profundo -Es que los pequeños quieren quedarse aqui mas tiempo-

-Me parece muy bien. Yo tambien quiero conocer mas de este lugar antes de volver. Es tan fantastico, como salido de uno de los cuentos de hadas de Kaze, o mas bien de su favorito "La Leyeda de Las Guerreras Magicas"-

-Hoshi, tu sabes perfectamente porque no quiero quedarme. No me salgas con esas tonterias-

-Si, ya se, ya se. Pero tienes que pensar que los niños tambien pertenecen a este mundo, por lo tanto quieren conocerlo mas. Su sangre se los pide y tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero-

-Si te refieres a eso de "La sangre llama", te dire que no creo que sea eso. Ellos no conocen a Ferio, ni siquiera lo han visto-

-Si, es cierto. No lo han visto...-Hoshi volteo la vista, para no ver la mirada de su prima - pero dudo que sea necesario verlo para que su sangre sienta su presencia y les pida conocerlo - 

-Tal vez, es muy probable que tengas razon, pero tengo miedo. No se muy bien por que, pero creo que le temo a la reaccion que pueda causar la verdad en mis niñitos y en Ferio si se llegara a enterar-

-Fuu... – Hoshi suspiro –Ahh... olvide algo en mi cuarto, adelantate, ahora voy- Dijo en un tono de voz mas alegre, y retrocediendo el camino.

-¿Qué te olvidaste que es tan importante?-

-Algo que me dio Aki. Enseguida te alcanzo-

-De acuerdo, te esperare en el comedor-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde estaban los pequeños, Mokona estaba brincando de un lado a otro. Tenshi reprobo con un gesto la actitud del animalito, y acercandose al bolso, tomo la joya de su madre nuevamente y la miro fijo.

-Sabes una cosa Kaze. Quisiera despedirme de Ferio, y preguntarle algo-

-¿Quien es Ferio, porque quieres despedirte de él y que quieres preguntarle?- La niña se bajo de la silla, le sonrio a Mokona y se acerco a donde estaba su hermano.

-Si es cierto. Tu ya estabas dormida cuando el me dijo su nombre. ¿Recuerdas el señor que conocimos ayer, cuando jugamos la carrera?-

-Ah si, el que tiene la joya parecida a la de mi mami- La pequeña respondio, mientras recordaba el rostro intrigado de un señor de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, al verlos en su cuarto con la gema en las manos, y sonrio –No estoy muy segura, pero se me hace que se parece a ti-

-¿Si? Vaya no lo habia pensado. En fin, yo me quede hablando con el, pero me olvide de preguntarle porque tiene esa joya. Quisiera saludarlo antes de que nos vayamos, y de paso preguntarle si no conoce a nuestro papá-

-¿Crees que el sepa donde esta papá?-

-Si. De lo contrario ¿porque tiene esa joya igualita a la de mamá? Seguramente papá se la dio-

-Aja... Y dime una cosa ¿Sabes como llegar a su cuarto?-

-Bueno pues... No, no se como ir. No lo recuerdo- respondio el pequeño con la mano atrás de la cabeza, mientras sacaba la lengua, provocando que a Kaze se le escapara una risita.

Mokona empezo a brincar freneticamente, llamando la atencion de los mellizos. Y salio de la habitacion.

-Vamos Tenshi, se escapo. Si no la atrapamos se puede perder-

-¿Y porque deberia importarnos que eso se pierda?- pregunto el pequeño con desinteres.

-Por que es amiga de mamá y me gusta mucho porque esta muy bonita- Respondio la pequeña jalando a su hermano del brazo en direccion a la puerta.

  
-De acuerdo, tranquila. Ya vamos tras eso, pero lleva esto- El pequeño le dio a su hermana la joya de su madre.

-¿Para que?-

-No se, solo llevala-

-Bueno- Kaze guardo el objeto en su bolsillo, y empezo a correr, junto a su hermano,por el pasillo.

Cuando Fuu llego al comedor, entro y se encontro con alguien mirando por un ventanal. Como la luz del sol matutino se encontraba detras de él, solo podia ver su figura en sombras.

-Disculpe ¿No sabe porque me hicieron venir?-

La sombra se acerco a ella -Si, porque tengo que hablar contigo. Muy seriamente-

Fuu se sorprendio al reconocer la voz -¡Ferio! Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Yo creo que si. ¿Como es eso que tienes hijos?-

-¡¿QUE?!- La rubia retrocedio unos pasos, mas esta vez Ferio fue mas rapido, y se coloco entre ella y la puerta

-Escuche la conversacion que tuviste en la mañana, y creo que merezco una explicacion-

Hoshi regreso al cuarto de Fuu, pero se encontro conque estaba vacio.

-Demonios. ¿Donde estan los niños? Yo venia para ver como estaban y ni siquiera se encuentran aqui-

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscar a Fuu, cruzandose con Aki, Lafarga y Karudina, que estaban buscandola para dar una excursion por los alrededores. Luego de explicarles rapidamente la situacion, se encamino junto a su novio al comedor, mientras la otra pareja se dirigia a comunicarles el hecho a los demas.

Mokona llevo a los niños por varios pasillos, hasta que se detuvo al llegar a una puerta, que se les hizo un poco conocida.

-Estamos en el cuarto de Ferio- Reconocio Tenshi -Entremos-

-¿Sin tocar?-

-Kaze es una emergencia-

-Pero... mami dice...-

-Mamá dice que nos iremos hoy, no tenemos mucho tiempo para saber algo de papá-

-Es que yo no se si quiero saber algo de mi papá, no si eso va a hacer que mami se ponga triste- respondio la pequeña bajando la vista, y enredando un mechoncito de pelo con los dedos.

Tenshi observo a su hermana. Y decidio hacerle caso, despues de todo ¿Valia la pena un papá que no estaba ni con su mamá ni con ellos? ¿Valia tanto como para ver lagrimas en los ojos de su madre, del ser que mas amaba?. Mokona observo a los niños volverse y empezar a caminar por el pasillo que ya habian trazado, y decidio cambiar las cosas. Con un golpe fuerte de su peludito cuerpo, la puerta se abrio. Los pequeños al ver lo que Mokona habia hecho decidieron entrar para sacarla, y cuando lo hicieron no vieron a nadie, sin embargo un familiar objeto sobre la mesa de luz llamo su atencion.

Kaze tomo la joya y la acerco a la que llevaba -Son iguales, pero no entiendo porque-

-No se, pero como te dije, de seguro tiene que ver con papá. Busquemos un lugar con mas luz, asi podremos verlas mejor-

-Pero tu amigo se va a enojar, ni hablar de mami-

-Si, pero...- Las palabras de Tenshi fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por Mokona que nuevamente empezo a saltar, y volvio a salir. Los niños se miraron entre si, y la siguieron, resignados. Kaze llevando la piedra de Fuu y Tenshi, la de Ferio.

Las cosas entre sus padres no estaban mejorando, ya que Fuu no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada de lo que el rey queria decir, ni mucho menos a dar explicaciones...

-El que sea madre no es algo que te incumba- Fuu intento apartar a Ferio de la puerta, pero fue en vano.

-Si, claro que me incumbe. Y mucho, porque me preocupo por ti- Ferio no tenia pensado ser tomado por sorpresa, y nuevamente agarro a Fuu, pero esta vez, la tomo de los dos brazos, asegurandose asi que ella no se le escape.

Fuu lo miro a los ojos _" Nunca habia visto a Ferio asi. Se ve muy serio. Me asusta su mirada tan fija, como si me viera por dentro, como si supiera lo que pienso..."_. Fuu sacudio la cabeza suavemente, tratando de volver al momento -¿Qué te preocupas por mi? Pues no deberias, yo soy lo bastante grande como para cuidarme sola-

-Fuu, por favor, no entiendes que no puedes dejar de importarme-

-Como ya te dije no deberias...-

-YA DEJA DE HABLAR POR MI ¡¡¡CLARO QUE DEBO !!!-

La forma en que Ferio dijo esto hizo que Fuu bajara la vista, sintiendose como una pequeña que acaba de ser regañada por hacer algo indebido, y al mismo tiempo asombrada por la madurez y seguridad que provenia de Ferio, su mirada, sus palabras, todo en el era distinto al joven que ella conocio años atrás, e incluso al hombre que vio el día anterior. 

– Fuu, disculpame por haberte levantado la voz asi, pero es que quiero que entiendas que esto es algo mas fuerte que yo, que aunque quisiera no podria dejar de preocuparme por ti, de intentar saber todo lo que pasa contigo, tu vida... Fuu, yo te a...- 

Las palabras del rey fueron interrumpidas por alguien que abrio de un golpe la puerta del comedor, irrumpiendo en el cuarto - FUU... LOS NIÑOS... ¡¡¡NO ESTAN!!!- Grito Hoshi, con la voz entrecortada, agitada por la corrida. Aki, venia detrás de ella, tambien se veia agitado. 

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Como que no estan? Ellos se quedaron en el cuarto- Fuu se libro de las manos de Ferio, y se acerco a donde se encontraba su prima.

-Lo se, pero cuando fui a verlos no los encontre- Dijo Hoshi, mientras se bajaba la pollera, se acomodaba la camisa que tenia puesta, y se quedaba agachada, recuperando el aire.

Fuu sintio un poquito de pena por su prima, pero la idea de los niños solos en el palacio no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa -Vamos para alla. Tal vez Mokona sepa adonde se fueron- 

-¿Quien es Mokona?- Pregunto Aki, que estaba mas recuperado que Hoshi.

-Se los explico en el camino- respondio la rubia, mientras desaparecia por la puerta.

La pareja la siguio, y tambien Ferio.

Mientras tanto Karudina y Lafarga habian llegado al salon del trono, donde estaban todos los demas reunidos. Cleff acababa de enviar mensajes a Chizeta, Farhen, y a la ciudad donde se habian establecido los habitantes de Autozam, en Cephiro, avisando de la vuelta de Fuu.

-Cleff, los niños estan perdidos- Grito la morena.

-¿De nuevo?- Hikaru miro asombrada a la pareja.

Lafarga le asintio con un gesto.

-¿Puedes ubicarlos?- pegunto angustiada Umi a su esposo. 

-Si. Dejen que concentre mi magia y los buscaré-

Fuu entro en su cuarto y no encontro nada, pero noto que faltaba algo...

-Tomaron la joya magica- Dijo mirando el cofre abierto encima de su bolso.

-¿La que te dio él?- Hoshi señalo a Ferio.

-La misma- Asintio Fuu, mientras se volteaba a ver a su prima.

-Creo que se donde estan- Ferio dijo, mas para si, que para los demas, y se dirigio a la puerta.

-¿Tu?- Fuu lo miro asombrada -¿Como sabes donde pueden estar? No los conoces-

-No se si estan o no, solo es un presentimiento, y si los conozco, para ser precisosconoci a tus hijos anoche-

-¿Que?-

-Fuu, lo aclararemos mas tarde, no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Siganmoslo- Hoshi cambio de tema antes de que se dijera algo mas.

Ferio salio mientras que los demas lo seguian. Cuando hubieron llegado a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Estuvieron aqui- Dijo Fuu de repente, entrando al cuarto, y agachandose para agarrar algo del piso.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Aki.

-Por esto- dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña margarita, -Kaze tenia de estas en su vincha de pelo-

-Eso significa que mi corazonada fue buena... – Dijo el rey, mirando la habitacion, y percatandose de la falta de un objeto _"¿Habran tomado tambien mi joya magica?"_.

-Que buen momento para que se le desarrolle el instinto paterno- murmuro Hoshi de manera ironica.

-Hoshi, no empieces que no estamos para eso- Dijo Fuu, dirigiendo a su prima una severa mirada.

-¿Que acaso no es verdad?-

Como respuesta a su replica, la jovencita obtuvo otra mirada aun mas severa que la anterior, por lo que decidio no agregar nada mas. 

_"¿Instinto paterno?" _Ferio penso rapidamente, pero luego volvio al tema -Continuamos con el problema... lo malo fue que llegamos tarde, y no sabemos donde estan ahora- Termino de decir Ferio, mientras se acercaba a Fuu, que habia bajado la vista preocupada, despues de dejar de mirar a su prima.

_-Fuu, muchachos. Los niños salieron del castillo, y se dirigen al bosque-_ Una voz muy familiar retumbo en las cabezas de todos los que se encontraban en la habitacion.

-¿Cleff? ¿Eres tu?- Atino a preguntar Fuu.

-Si Fuu, estoy comunicandome telepaticamente con ustedes... pero no hay que perder tiempo en explicaciones, ubique a los pequeños saliendo del palacio-

-Gracias Cleff. De veras, muchas gracias- sonrio ligeramente la preocupada muchacha.

-Disculpame por interrumpirte primita, pero creo que tendriamos que ir a buscarlos afuera ¿no?- Hoshi la saco de su conversacion

-Si. Vamos- 

-Siganme, les mostrare el camino al bosque – Dijo Ferio, tomando consigo su espada, que estaba detrás de la puerta, y salia del cuarto.

De regreso en el salon del Trono...

-Ya les avise a Fuu, y a los demas donde estaban los niños- Dijo Cleff mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban con él, y hacia que la imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera del palacio, apareciera en el visor del techo del salon.

-¿No seria mejor que fueramos a ayudarles?- Pregunto Umi.

-Tu no me sales afuera en tu estado, podria hacerte mal. Ademas no creo que ocurra nada grave, no olvides que ya no hay monstruos-

-Pero no olvides que estos pequeños pueden tener mucho miedo. Y eso aun puede traer problemas-

-No creo. Ademas son niños, no creo que puedan hacer mucho daño, aun cuando su miedo sea mucho-

-Preguntaselos a Lira, y a sus amigos- Respondio Umi, pensando en la batalla contra Debonair, cuando los niños creaban horribles monstruos en el interior de palacio por el temor que poseian sus corazones.

-Oigan ¿Fuu y Ferio estaban juntos?- pregunto Hikaru al observar la imagen, y de paso para evitar una pelea.

-Si. Pero seguramente solo por los niños- respondio Karudina

-Al menos es algo, aunque ¿no era que Ferio no sabia nada?- agrego la colorada

-Hoshi me comento que lo vio muy serio hace un rato, cuando queria hablar con Fuu. Ella sospechaba que tal vez él se haya dado cuenta-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden, ni se deben ocultar- dijo por ultimo Lantis –Menos estas-

Ferio, Fuu y sus primos, salieron del castillo, y cuando hubieron llegado hasta la entrada del bosque...

-Este bosque se me hace familiar- murmuro Fuu.

-Es logico Fuu, este era el Bosque del Silencio – respondio sin verla Ferio.

-¿El Bosque del Silencio? No recuerdo que estuviera tan cerca del palacio-

-Y no lo estaba, pero cuando los deseos de la gente resurgieron este bosque encantado, le pedi a Cleff que aceptara ubicar aquí el palacio. Este lugar me trae gratos recuerdos- Agrego el joven, mientras volteaba a ver a Fuu, quien se habia sonrojado levemente, y miraba el piso con una expresion que daba a entender que estaba recordando algo.

-Muchachos no quiero interrumpir, lo que sea que este ocurriendo entre ustedes, pero..,¿Qué tan peligroso es que los niños esten alli solos?- Dijo Hoshi, al ver que ninguno de los dos se movia.

-Si, es cierto. Este bosque estaba lleno de monstruos- Fuu levanto la vista, con un rubor apenas visible en las mejillas, pero lo suficiente para que Ferio lo distinguiera.

-Creo que ya no los hay. Recuerda que eran el miedo de la gente y esa roca que destruiste, los creadores de los monstruos- respondio el rey

-¿El miedo sigue creando monstruos?- Pregunto Hoshi

-Supongo que si, pero no podria asegurarlo, ya que como la gente no tiene miedo... - 

-Entonces podriamos tener un problemita, pues cuando mis sobrinos se den cuenta que estan solos, perdidos en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, van a tener miedo y por lo que entendi, eso terminara en un...- Las palabras de Hoshi fueron interrumpidas por un cercano grito.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!-

-¿QUE FUE ESO?- Pregunto Hoshi

-Un grito... de los niños- fue la respuesta de Fuu, antes de que saliera corriendo en la direccion de la que habia provenido el mismo.

-Fuu, espera- Dijo Ferio, mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

-Por que yo tenia que tener razon... Auch- Hoshi, que tambien habia empezado a correr detrás de su prima, no tuvo suerte, y tropezo con una piedra, cayendo mal y torciendose el tobillo.

-Linda ¿estas bien?- Su novio se acerco preocupado

-Me torci el tobillo Aki, ya no puedo seguir... Ve con Ferio, alcanzen a mi prima y encuentren a los niños-

-No te voy a dejar aquí sola- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-Aki...- susurro la chica sonrojandose, en el momento en el que su novio la alzo en brazos y le gritaba a Ferio

-Su majestad, vaya tras Fuu, yo llevare a Hoshi al Palacio-

-Bien- fue la lejana respuesta de Ferio, mientras desaparecia entre los arboles. La pareja se quedo un ratito alli, y luego Aki se encamino hacia el palacio, cargando a su novia, quien solo miraba preocupada el camino trazado por su prima, y por Ferio.

Los niños no estaban muy lejos, pero si estaban en problemas...

-Un monstruo... Monstruoso- La pequeña de rubias colitas, corria tomada de la mano de su hermano, que iba adelante, tratando de evitar al monstruo, no muy grande, pero si muy desagradable a la vista como para asustar a un niño. 

-Kaze no estamos para estas tonterias.¡¡¡CORRE!!!- El pequeño apuro a su hermana que se tropezo

-No puedo hermano, tengo mucho miedo- lloro la niña, ahora de rodillas en el suelo, paralizada, mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

-Kaze, yo tambien, pero tenemos que...-

Tenshi, con lagrimas de temor en los ojos, abrazó a su hermana, y de repente el viento a su alrededor cobro fuerza, formando un halo brilloso, que los envolvio, pero ellos estaban demasiado asustados para darse cuenta. Esto detuvo al monstruo, quien se dedico a golpear la invisible barrera, asustando mas a los niños.

-¡¡¡¡NIÑOOOOSSSSS!!!!- Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Fuu, cuando observo la escena.

El monstruo, bastante mas grande que los pequeños, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ellos, aunque una barrera, que supuso era de viento, le impedia el paso. Cuando de repente, en un rapido movimiento, Ferio lo partio al medio. Luego se volteo a ver a los niños, ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes, y la barrera habia desaparecido. Fuu se acerco a ellos llorando suavemente.

-Por que... mis bebitos- La muchacha abrazo a los dos niños, llorando, ahora con mas fuerza. Ferio se acerco a ella, y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Van a estar bien Fuu, Clef los va a revisar, pero lo mas probable es que este desmayo solo haya sido por el susto-

Fuu levanto la mirada y asintio, secandose la lagrimas con una mano. Ferio tomo el cuerpo de Tenshi, mientras Fuu alzaba a Kaze, que era mas liviana, y juntos, sin pronunciar palabra, regresaron al palacio.

NOTA:

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Kali, gracias por todo lo que dices, eres muy buena conmigo... Prometo pronto mas capitulos nuevos...

Hey vuelvo a pedir, comentenme que les parece,mandenme un rewiew, o al menos un mail....

[Lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar][1]

   [1]: mailto:Lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar



End file.
